Algunas deudas que pagar
by yuanel03
Summary: Después de la derrota de Aizen Ichigo decide que va a pagarle la ayuda y favores a todas las personas que le ayudaron en algún punto de su viaje. Pero al pagar las deudas no todo sale según se planea. Se crean sentimientos que crearían situaciones que crearían muchísimos problemas para el pelinaranja, con una gran pregunta qué resolver. ¿Quien se quedaría con Ichigo? IchigoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí presentando un fanfic IchigoxHarem que se me ocurrió a partir de mi otro fic "Es parte de la naturaleza" que también es **alguienxHarem**.**

**Ahora la idea principal: Un harem para Ichigo ridícula y estúpidamente grande, con todas las chicas que pueda meter al Harem, esta vez no tan lógico pero sin exagerar.**

**Piloto: Muchas deudas que pagar.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que la lucha entre shinigamis sustitutos tuvo lugar.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, con una tarjeta de plástico pequeña en su mano pensando en los recientes acontecimientos.

Acababa de regresar nuevamente de la sociedad de almas.

Hace tiempo fue a solicitar el cuerpo de Ginjou para darle un entierro apropiado, el cual se llevó a cabo el mes pasado.

No había visto a nadie de los chicos de Xcution desde entonces y ni siquiera en el funeral fue capaz de ver a Riruka de nuevo.

Hacia unos días fue llamado a la sociedad de almas, pensó que para "conversar" acerca de sus acciones pero se equivocaba.

Lo llamaron para darle un reconocimiento por haber salvado la sociedad de almas, hueco mundo y el mundo humano, además de terminar de limpiar los trapos sucios que habían estado escondiendo y por darles la oportunidad de recuperar a algunos de sus más apreciado capitanes.

Además de cierto pago, que se podría decir era el equivalente de sueldo de capitán desde que había conseguido sus poderes y un pago constante mientras les siguiera ayudando, el pago se lo entregaban por medio de una tarjeta que sostenía en estos momentos.

Realmente le parecía una gran exageración todo lo que habían hecho.

ÉL les había dejado claro que no quería ni necesitaba de un agradecimiento o algo parecido pero aun así se lo dieron, junto con prácticamente todo el crédito por la derrota de Aizen.

Por lo menos no le dieron todo el crédito por detener a los Arrancar eso si ya sería ridículo.

Y es que no pensaba que se mereciera tanto, principalmente porque no sentía que él hubiera hecho algo para recibir tanto reconocimiento.

Sin Rukia, Sado, Ishida y Renji no habría sido capaz de salvar a Inoue a quien por cierto la tacharon de traidora.

Sin Inoue el habría muerto en hueco mundo y aunque técnicamente lo hizo 2 veces fue Orihime la que causo su regreso.

Sin Unohana no habría sido capaz de recuperarse completamente antes de llegar a Karakura.

Sin Byakuya ni Kenpachi no habría podido derrotar a los Arrancar a tiempo para salvar a sus amigos.

Si los demás en Karakura no hubieran derrotado a todos los Arrancar no habría tenido tantas oportunidades de luchar contra Aizen con toda su fuerza.

Si Urahara, Yoruichi y mi padre no se hubieran presentado a pelear jamás habríamos vencido ya que lo que realmente derroto a Aizen fue un Hakodu lanzado por Urahara, no él.

Además de no ser por mi padre posiblemente no hubiera sido capaz de nada porque en ese momento era demasiado débil.

Y había muchas más personas que en algún punto les ayudaron y que sin ellos nunca habría sido capaz de lograr lo que todos reconocían como su logro personal.

Esto realmente no le gustaba.

Como finalmente había terminado la escuela había decidido entrar a alguna universidad pero tras los recientes acontecimientos había decidido no entrar a ninguna y cuidar de su familia. con el dinero que le iba a estar dando la sociedad de almas no tenia necesidad de trabajar y podía concentrarse en cuidar de sus hermanas yademas ahora había encontrado otra cosa que hacer.

Pagaría todas las deudas que tenía pendientes con todos lo que alguna vez le prestaron ayuda, por muy pequeña que fuera.

Por lo menos ya que no recibieron reconocimiento ni crédito por sus acciones tendrían algún tipo de recompensa.

Así que empezó por lo más básico y pensó en la primera persona que le ayudo, Tatsuki.

Mucho antes de que todo empezara ella había sido su soporte en más de una ocasión pero como la mejor manera de pagarle era pagándole junto con los demás de sus amigos decidió dejarlo para después.

Después pensó en Rukia, posiblemente se encontrara trabajando como teniente en ese momentos y la mejor manera de pagarle era con algún producto de Chappy, un muñeco de colección, un dulce o algo así.

Después estaban Ishida, Chad e Inoue.

Ellos 3 realmente le habían ayudado más que cualquier otro, cada uno por sus propios motivos pero aun así tenía que pagárselo de alguna manera.

Luego estaba Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu, ello también lo ayudaron, desde que necesitaba ayuda para recuperar sus poderes y Urahara y Yoruichi en muchas ocasiones más.

Después cuando fue al Rukogai fue ayudado por Kukaku y Ganju, aunque realmente no tenía idea de cómo compensar a Ganju si tenía idea de cómo compensar a Kukaku.

Además también les debía mucho a algunos capitanes, a Hanatarou en particular sentía que le debía más que a todos ya que le ayudo desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

A Byakuya y a Kenpachi no sentía que les debiera nada, de hecho por algún motivo sentía que ellos tenían una deuda con él pero decidió dejar de lado ese sentimiento, por lo menos por ahora.

Luego tenía que compensar a los Vizard por ayudarle a controlar su hollow y a Nell por ayudarle en hueco mundo y a algunos otros arrancar, como los amigos de Nell.

También estaba Riruka, ella se había alejado de él desde la pelea contra Ginjo y aunque sabía dónde se encontraba no sabía ni siquiera que iba a decir cuando la viera de nuevo.

También estaba Nozomi… es pequeña y débil chica que sacrifico su propia vida por todos ellos y lo último que hizo con él fue disculparse por haber hecho eso.

Realmente le gustaría pagar esa deuda pero eso no parecía posible, otra deuda que no podría resolver nunca.

Entonces recordó a Senna, esa chica que era mucho más que recuerdos como muchos habían pensado, la chica proveniente de ese extraño mundo entre la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, la chica que todos debieron haber olvidado, él incluido.

Pero jamás lo hizo, no sabe la razón sin embargo el no pudo olvidar a Senna.

Quizás ella nunca existió realmente y fue toda una especie de sueño porque todo rastro de que ella alguna vez estuvo en ese mundo desapareció con ella cuando sacrifico su existencia para protegerlos.

Un mundo en el que ella no vivía y que sinceramente llego a pensar era mejor que no hubiera conocido pues de haber pasado esto, ella seguiría viva.

No pudo ser capaz de escuchar las últimas palabras que Senna le dijo pero sí pudo ver su rostro, lleno de lágrimas pero aun así no completamente triste.

Ichigo borro esa imagen de su cabeza y decidió comenzar con su lista de deudas pendientes.

Primero estaba sus amigos, aunque realmente en ese momento no estaban muy disponibles que digamos.

A diferencia de él ellos si tenían planeado ir a una universidad por lo que las inscripciones y exámenes de admisión tenían ocupada la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Por lo menos todos irían a una universidad local que había abierto el año pasado, incluso Ishida lo cual realmente lo sorprendió ya que pensaba que se iría a una universidad de Tokio o algo así.

Pero cuando le preguntaron por eso dijo "Tokio se puede volver muy aburrido con el tiempo, además no permitiré que los Quincy sean opacados por los Shinigamis".

Evidentemente no quería irse y usaba eso como una excusa.

Pero aun así eso le quitaba la oportunidad para agradecerles por el momento toda la ayuda así que su siguiente parada era la tienda de Urahara.

Ichigo se levando de la cama, salió de su cuerpo dejando encargado esté a una nueva Gikongai experimental que le había dado Urahara y se fue a la tienda de este.

Al llegar se encontró con Ururu barriendo la entrada como siempre y Jinta practicando su bateo para un juego de béisbol próximo.

Lo primero que hizo fue saludarlos y preguntarles directamente que era lo que querían, a lo que Jinta respondió que quería boletos para ir al próximo partido de Béisbol por lo que Ichigo los compro con el dinero que le dio la sociedad de almas y Ururu dijo que quería una paleta, por lo que Ichigo sin entender bien a que se refería le compro una caja de 20 paletas gigantescas.

Después apareció Tessai al que le hizo la misma pregunta y le compro una colección de objetos para limpiar y medicina experimenta, lo cual preocupo demasiado a Ichigo.

-Hola Kurosaki-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos rumbos?-Pregunto Urahara saliendo de la tiendo y encontrándose a Ururu con ojos de estrella mirando una caja de paletas ridículamente grande y a Jinta saltando de la felicidad por boletos en primera fila para partido de béisbol del domingo y Tessai prácticamente llorando de alegría.

-Nada importante-Dijo Ichigo mientras devolvía el saludo-Solo saldando cuentas pendientes.

-Oh, ¿y con quien tienes deudas pendientes?-Pregunto curioso ante las palabras del chico.

-Con mucha gente incluyéndote-Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba y ambos comenzaban a caminar dentro de la tienda.

-¿Tienes una deuda conmigo?-Pregunto extrañado el tendero.

-Pues sí, me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones y creo que es hora que te devuelva el favor-Dijo Ichigo mientras tanto Urahara como él se sentaban frente a la mesa.

-Creo que te equivocas en algo Kurosaki-san-Dijo Urahara en tono completamente serio-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí que Aizen finalmente haya sido detenido.

-Pero eso no lo hice por mi cuenta-Se quejó Ichigo al escuchar las palabras.

-Nunca dije que lo hicieras-Contesto Urahara sorprendiendo al chico-Básicamente te estuve utilizando desde que te conocí-Confeso Urahara-Sabía que eras posiblemente el único capaz de derrotar a Aizen y veo que no me equivoque.

-Eso no cambia que yo no fui el único involucrado en la derrota de Aizen-Dijo Ichigo sin sorprenderse de las palabras de Urahara pues su padre le había dicho todo lo que había pasado con Urahara y él en el pasado después de que termino la batalla con Ginjo.

-Pero por mucho que te quejes tampoco cambia que finalmente fuiste tu quien derroto a Aizen y permitió de mi Bokudou se activara, salvando a todos de una destrucción inminente.

Ichigo en ese momento se quedó sin nada que decir.

-Así que por favor acepta los hechos como son, tu no me debes nada y si realmente quieres compensarme deberías empezar por creerte esto-Dijo Urahara perdiendo ligeramente la seriedad-En todo casi yo aún te debo demasiadas cosas ya que mucho de lo que has pasado pudo haber sido evitado si te hubiera contado antes algunas cosas.

Ichigo finalmente tuvo que aceptar eso, no estaba convencido de las palabras de Urahara pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y Yoruichi?-Pregunto Ichigo cambiando de tema, ya que seguir hablando sobre eso no llevaría a ningún lado.

-Se encuentra en la sociedad de almas en este momento-Dijo Urahara-parece que tras su familia solicito su presencia y no tuvo más remedio que asistir, asuntos relacionados con su futuro y su familia-Esto ultimo lo dijo muy preocupado pero hizo lo posible por evitar que Ichigo lo notara.

-Ya veo-Dijo Ichigo mientras pensaba en que hacer a continuación-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?-Pregunto algo dudoso por la extraña conversación que acababan de tener.

-Por supuesto Kurosaki-san-Dijo Urahara con su tono usual.

-¿Me podrían enviar a la sociedad de almas?-Pregunto pues allí se encontraban el resto de las personas con las que tenía una deuda.

-Por supuesto, es más ahora que no tengo porque seguirme ocultando puedo enviarte directamente al Rukongai-Dijo Urahara-sin necesidad de una mariposa del infierno.

-Vaya, perfecto-Exclamo Ichigo ante la buena noticia de que Urahara ya no tuviera problemas con el Sereitei y pudiera actuar con más libertad, quizás si le había ayudado en algo después de todo.

Dicho y hecho ambos bajaron a la arena de entrenamiento bajo la tienda donde Urahara abrió un portal que envió a Ichigo a la sociedad de almas, apareciendo en el distrito 1 del rukongai.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no pasaron muchas cosas como dice el titulo es el piloto, es decir lo que empieza con todo lo demás.**

**Se aceptan TODO tipo de ideas para posibles capítulos posteriores: personajes, eventos, etc.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya lo sé, demasiado corto pero no se preocupen, los demás capítulos serán más largos, este es solo una parte de la introducción.**

**Capítulo 1:Un ángel para el Rukongai.**

Ichigo estaba parado en el distrito 1 del Rukongai.

Estaba allí para pagar algunas deudas con las personas que una vez lo ayudaron, pues a su parecer él estaba recibiendo demasiado crédito.

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto llego vio una cara algo familiar.

-¿Onii-chan?-Preguntó la niña al ver a Ichigo.

-¿Yui?-Preguntó el shinigami sustituto, quien parecía estar recordándola.

-ONII-CHAN-Gritó feliz la pequeña niña mientras abrazaba repentinamente a Ichigo.

Era Yui, la pequeña niña fantasma que vio el día en que obtuvo sus poderes de Shinigami por primera vez.

Aunque se veía algo diferente. La última vez que la vio no era capaz de ver su ojos izquierdo porque lo tenía cubierto de sangre pero ahora no había rastro de sangre, además de que usaba una blusa sin mangas de rayas horizontales.*

-Oye inútil-Se escuchó otra voz detrás de la chica-Donde demonios está el agua que te pedí.

Yui solo giro su cara con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

-Lo s-siento mucho onii-chan…-Dijo casi llorando la pequeña niña.

"onii-chan" Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ichigo.

-Sentirlo no es suficiente-Dijo aquel tipo agresivamente mientras la intentaba tomar del cabello.

Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera detenerlo alguien más intervino.

-¡Perdónala, no lo volverá a hacer!-Gritó un anciano, el cual recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el cual lo tiro al suelo.

Era la persona que los había ayudado la primera vez que llegaron al Rukongai y aparentemente la persona que había estado cuidando de Yui.

Entonces Ichigo no fue capaz de contener su ira.

Se acercó a aquel tipo y sin decir ni una sola palabra decidió cumplir su papel como "hermano mayor" de Yui protegerla.

De una sola patada hizo volar al tipo más 20 metros, aun sin usar nada de reiatsu solo fuerza física.

Los compañeros de aquel tipo rápidamente atacaron a Ichigo pero recibieron el mismo destino que su compañero.

-Ni creas que esto va a terminar así, iremos por todos los demás y regresaremos-Dijo uno torpemente mientras le sangraba la boca-No serás capaz de protegerla por siempre, ni a ella ni a ninguna de las 200 "hermanitas" que tenemos, hahaha-Dijo aquel pobre diablo iluso, mientras se alejaba tropezando del lugar, completamente seguro de su victoria.

Ichigo se quedó completamente serio, incapaz de pensar en algo más a parte del deber de un hermano mayor.

"¿Sabes porque los hermanos mayores son más fuertes que los menores?, Para poder proteger a sus hermanos menores".

La ira empezó a consumirlo mientras su ojo obtenía una tonalidad amarilla.

Aun en silencio tomo su Zampaktou la cual nadie reconoció pues las demás son de tamaño de una espada regular y no están envueltas en vendas. Comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de Reiatsu mientras pronunciaba la sentencia de aquellos que lastimaron a su pequeña hermana.

-Ban-kai-

=Tienda de Urahara=

-Kisuke, ¿Por qué estas nervioso?, ¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Yoruichi seriamente al tendero quien repentinamente había bajado al "sótano", y estaba mirando el portal fijamente.

Dicho portal se encontraba cerrado sin embargo había aparecido una extraña niebla negra.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Yoruichi.

-Ese es el asunto Yoruichi-san, no lo sé-Respondió sinceramente el tendero.

=Sociedad de almas=

-Mayuri-sama, hay una extraña concentración de Reiatsu en el distrito 1, norte del Rukongai-Informo Nemu al mencionado Capitán.

-Mmh?, no importa-Dijo concentrado en su último proyecto con las Gikongai-Manda a alguien a revisarlo.

-Mayuri-sama, el reiatsu desconocido se está extendiendo rápidamente hacia 2 distritos más.

Esto hizo que Mayuri dejara su trabajo de lado. Nunca había escuchado de un reiatsu capaz de dispersarse a esa velocidad, además de que según sus informes no había ninguna presencia inusual en el Sereitei la cual podría ser la causa de dicho reiatsu.

El reiatsu que primero estaba concentrado solamente en el distrito rápidamente se empezó a extender y en poco menos de un dia cubría completamente todos los 320 distritos del rukongai, lo que implicaba que aquel gigantesco reiatsu había rodeado completamente al Sereitei.

Al percibir esa gigantesca cantidad de reiatsu prácticamente todo el Sereitei entro en pánico y mandaron a los capitanes y tenientes a investigar los distintos puntos donde el reiatsu se concentraba, los cuales curiosamente eras los más peligrosos de todos.

A través de la niebla solo se pudieron divisar 3 figuras, 2 negras y una blanca.

Sin embargo no pudieron encontrar nada "sospechoso", solo una increíblemente densa niebla.

Con el paso del tiempo la niebla poco a poco se fue dispersando y tras una semana desapareció nuevamente, sin dejar rastro alguno de su procedencia.

Y así, después de la "limpieza" el Rukongai por parte de esa extraña niebla negra, la cual duro una semana entera, todos los distritos se habían vuelto una zona pacífica.

Más que nada debido a la extraña re-acomodación, ya que todas las personas que hacían los distritos "peligrosos" se encontraban en los distritos 70-80 de cada grupo* y las demás personas se encontraban en los otros 70 distritos.

Siendo ahora totalmente seguro pasear por cualquiera de los 280 distritos, ya que si alguna otra persona era considerada "peligrosa" para la paz de Rukongai era mandada a uno de los 40 distritos restantes por "La asociación de apoyo al shinigami sustituto", un "equipo" de personas que se había reunido como la policía para proteger a sus seres queridos de cualquier persona que quedara que pudiera hacerles daño.

Y debido a que Ichigo era un shinigami sustituto y había hecho más por ellos que todos los shinigamis en la historia decidieron llamar así a su "policía" en su honor y debido a que no pudieron pensar en un nombre más corto.

Y finalmente, después de hacer el Rukongai una zona segura para su "hermana menor", Ichigo pudo continuar su viaje.

Porque si, ese fue el motivo por el que todo eso paso, simplemente cumplir con su papel como hermano mayor.

Lo siguiente que hizo Ichigo fue ir a la casa Shiba, tenía unas deudas pendientes con cierta chica que quería resolver.

La vez anterior que estuvo aquí pudo notar algo no tan extraño en Kukaku, que constante mente tocaba donde debería de estar su brazo derecho.

Esto era posiblemente algo subconsciente pero no pasó desapercibido por el chico quien pensaba que quizás regresarle su brazo era una buena manera de pagar su deuda, aunque para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Inoue.

***Es la niña del primer capítulo. En el manga tiene una apariencia y en el anime otra por lo que las mezcle, su apariencia en Karakura era la del manga y su apariencia en la sociedad de almas es la del anime.**

***El rukongai está dividido por 80 distritos en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, los niveles 70-80 se refieren a los distritos del 70 al ochenta de la parte norte, de la parte sur, etc. **

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, quizás fue un poco corto y quizás durante la historia se valla a ignorar mayormente lo que acaba de pasar, pero era algo necesario.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: No es tan fácil como parece**

Ichigo se acerco a la casa Shiba tranquilamente, con un claro objetivo en mente: Pagar su deuda pendiente.

Al acercarse vio a Kukaku fumando recargada en una de las columnas fuera de se casa.

-Hola, Kukaku-san-Saludo casualmente Ichigo.

-Vaya, que trae al héroe de la sociedad de almas por estos rumbos-Dijo sin malicia alguna.

-Nada, solo venia a saludar y platicar un poco-Dijo Ichigo ligeramente molesto porque le dijeran héroe.

-Bueno, pues llegas justo a la hora de la comida-dio Kukaku-Quédate a comer con nosotros y conversaremos un rato.

-Muy bien, dijo Ichigo muy emocionado pues casi no había comido nada, excepto unas frutas y dulces que le daban los miembros del Rukongai como agradecimiento, pero aun así era muy poco.

La comida paso tranquilamente, con Kukaku molestando a Ichigo, Ganju apareció a media comida y comenzó a pelear con Ichigo enfureciendo a Kukaku la cual los detuvo en el acto y mando a Ganju a hacer "cosas".

Después de esto Ichigo estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de irse tenía que hacer lo que vino a hacer en primer lugar.

-Kukaku-san-Dijo Ichigo en un tono bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-Pregunto casualmente.

-Tu brazo, ¿Cuándo paso?-Pregunto con un tono gentil

-¿Esto?, lo perdí 3 años antes de conocerte-Contesto honestamente, pues quizás ese era el motivo por el que el shinigami sustituto vino a verla.

-¿Cómo lo perdiste?-Pregunto Ichigo, pues eso era realmente lo que quería saber.

-Lo corte yo misma-Dijo sorprendiendo al chico- Desde pequeña tenía una extraña enfermedad en el hueso por un hollow que me atacó, con el tiempo le fui dando menos importancia y menos importancia a eso.

Dijo mientras recordaba el pasado y su voz cada vez sonaba más triste.

-Hasta que un día mi brazo se tornó oscuro, poco a poco unas manchas negras iban apareciendo por todo el brazo y se iban extendiendo-Dijo mientras tocaba lo que quedaba de su brazo-La 5° división dijo que no podía hacer nada debido a que era reiatsu de un hollow lo que me estaba consumiendo el brazo así que decidí cortarlo antes de que afectara al resto de mi cuerpo.

-Ya veo-Dijo Ichigo pensando-Muchas gracias por la comida.

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer para el héroe de la sociedad de almas-Dijo sonriendo aun con una mirada melancólica.

-Lamento haber hecho que recordaras eso-Dijo Ichigo.

-No pasa nada, no es como si hubiera una manera de haberlo evitado.

Tras esto Ichigo se fue de regreso al mundo humano, específicamente a buscar a Orihime.

Ella le había dicho que reconstruyó el brazo de Grimjow y pensaba que tal vez sería capaz de regresar le el brazo a Kukaku, pero entonces recordó su enfermedad, si Orihime curaba su brazo entonces este tendría el tamaño que tenía cuando era una niña.

Ichigo maldijo mentalmente, si no encontraba la manera de curar el brazo de Kukaku no serviría de nada hacer que Inoue lo hiciera regresar.

El pagar sus deudas ahora parecía mucho más complicado que antes.

Ichigo pensó en sus opciones, luego saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

Casi inmediatamente contestaron.

-¿Quien es?, ¿que quieres?-Contesto con su usual voz Hirako Shinji, capitán de la quinta división.

-Soy yo, queria pedirte un favor-contesto directamente Ichigo.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Preguntó Shinji.

-Quisiera que me enseñaras algo de Kidou-Dijo Ichigo sin dar más detalles.

-¿Y en qué nivel estas?-Pregunto Shinji para preparar un entrenamiento adecuado.

-El más básico posible-Respondió Ichigo con completa sinceridad.

-¡No me jodas!-grito enojado Shinji-para enseñarle a alguien con tu nivel no se necesita al capitán de la división 5, ve con los chicos en el mundo humano y pídeles ayuda.

-¿Realmente crees que me van a ayudar?-Preguntó Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, no creo que nadie te quiera dar ayuda solo porque sí, a menos de que les recuerdes a Aizen pero no es tu estilo, además de que casi todos se fueron de vacaciones-Dijo, comenzando o pensar en las opciones sin dejar de lado su tono despreocupado-Quizás Lisa pero es una muy mala idea dejar que ella te entrene por si sola.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto extrañado Ichigo.

-Solo digamos que habla dormida y que ha soñado contigo-La respondió Shinji.

-Me da miedo preguntar sobre los sueños-Dijo Ichigo en tono temeroso.

-No lo hagas, aún estoy intentando borrarlos de mi mente-Contesto en un deprimente-Por otra parte-Dijo regresando a su voz usual-También puedes provocar a mi hermana para que te entrene.

-¿Tienes hermanas?-Pregunto Ichigo puesto que no conocía a ningún familiar del Vizard.

-Es Hiyori, no es mi hermana sanguínea pero con él tiempo le tome un cariño fraternal-Dijo Shinji-Pero por otra parte eso también es preocupante.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-Preguntó Ichigo algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-Créeme, no querrás estar en medio de la batalla entre Lisa y Hiyori cuando Lisa empiece a hablar demás-Dijo Shinji.

-¿No se arreglaría solo con correr fuera de su alcance?-Dijo Ichigo.

-Si te crees lo suficientemente rápido adelante, solo espero que si algo sale mal Hachi este cerca.

-¿Y dónde esta Hachi?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Cierto… se fue de vacaciones con el resto a Kioto-Dijo Hirako.

-¿Y porque Hiyori y Lisa no fueron?-

-Alguien se tenía que quedar a cuidar la base y ellas 2 perdieron "piedra, papel o tijeras"-Explico.

"Demasiado conveniente"Pensó Ichigo ante la situación.

Ichigo no sabía que responder así que simplemente le agradeció por la ayuda y colgó el teléfono.

Después se fue a casa, llevaba un buen tiempo fuera y no quería preocupar mucho a su familia.

Al otro día iría a la base de los Vizard, donde se enfrentaría al mayor peligro que enfrentaría en su vida.

Los celos de una mujer.

=Esa noche=

Ichigo se recostó en su cama cansado.

Al día siguiente iría a buscar a los Vizard y les pediría ayuda, no quería deber nada más a la sociedad de almas.

Fuera de su ventaba una figura lo observaba atentamente.

Riruka entro por la ventana del Shinigami sustituto una vez había oscurecido y el chico se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Creo que debería de poner fin a esto, ¿cierto Ichigo?-Pregunto para sí misma frente a la cama del peli naranja.

Después de la pelea de Ichigo contra Ginjou, ella se allí sin despedirse.

A pesar de haberse ido, y de esperar que todos fueran olvidados por el chico, mantuvo la parte del poder de Ichigo con ella. Como una última esperanza de que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo y podrían estar juntos.

Pero ahora veía que se trataba de un sueño imposible, ya había alguien en el corazón de Ichigo, ese espacio que tanto deseaba ocupar ya estaba lleno.

Así que lo decidió.

Decidió regresar el reiatsu que Ginjou le había dado y después de eso morir.

Pero cuando llego el momento no fue capaz de hacerlo, el poder de Ichigo dentro de ella era lo que más apreciaba en la vida, no quería cortar el último vínculo que tenía con él.

Así que se fue a cumplir la otra parte de su plan: Morir.

Pero esto no era tan fácil como se pensaba, ya que si moría su alma simplemente saldría de su cuerpo e Ichigo la buscaría para enviarla a la sociedad de almas.

Por eso tenía un plan, buscar a un hollow lo bastante grande como para que se la tragara entera y esperar que Ichigo lo destruyera acabando así tanto con su cuerpo como con su alma.

Y finalmente lo encontró, el hollow fue directamente hacia ella debido a su alta energía espiritual pero ella no hizo nada. Simplemente cerro los ojos mientras lagrimas caían de ellos mientras recordaba el rostro de Ichigo.

"Fue bueno volver a verte Ichigo" Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que él hollow saltara sobre ella con toda la intención de devorarla.

Pero la suerte realmente no estaba de su parte, pues el golpe nunca llegó.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte-Dijo Ichigo apareciendo frente a ella.

-Ichigo...-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¿Por qué me vez así?-Preguntó el sustituto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Pues vine a salvar tu trasero-Contesto- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿no te estabas quedando con los demás?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto asombrada Riruka.

-Desde que los conocí, en ningún momento he olvidado tu reiatsu, ni el de los chicos tampoco y desde que recupere mis poderes siempre he sentido cada uno de ellos, siempre supe dónde estaban-Contesto.

-Idiota-Dijo mientras más lagrimas caían-Creí que nos habías olvidado.

-Eso es imposible-Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella-Yo nunca los voy a olvidar, todo esto fue posible gracias a ustedes.

"Lo sé" Pensó Riruka. Entonces puso su mano en el pecho de Ichigo deteniendo su avance y sintiendo tanto su calor como su reiatsu el cual inconscientemente seguían pasando del cuerpo de Ichigo al suyo.

-Ahora estoy bien-Dijo Riruka

-Sera mejor que regreses con ellos, deben de estar preocupados-Dijo Ichigo antes de despedirse y regresar a su casa.

Realmente maldecía su suerte, ahora no sería capaz de morir.

Eso haría que Ichigo se entristeciera mucho y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

=Al día siguiente=

Ichigo se levando temprano, comió un desayuno servido por Yuzu y fue rápidamente a la base de los Vizard.

Según Hirako la mayoría de los Vizard se habían ido a Kioto de vacaciones, excepto por Hiyori y Lisa, así que su única opción era conseguir que ellas 2 le ayudaran a controlar su reiatsu y le enseñaran Kidou básico.

-Así que quieres que te entrenemos-Dijo Lisa en su tono usual sin quitar la vista de su revista erótica.

-Me da flojera, que te enseñe Shinji-Dijo Hiyori en tono cansado.

-De hecho le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Lisa, no a ti-Dijo Ichigo con intenciones de provocar a Hiyori.

-¿Y porque crees que ella sabe más acerca del Kidou que yo?-Pregunto indignada Hiyori.

-Porque ella evidentemente tiene mayor control sobre el reiatsu-Contesto Ichigo.

Ante esto Lisa puso una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

-De acuerdo, te enseñare lo que pueda-Dijo Lisa en su tono usual, algo feliz que alguien con el poder de Ichigo la hubiera alagado.

-Espera un momento, yo soy mejor controlando reiatsu y te lo voy a comprobar-Dijo Hiyori molesta ante el comentario de Ichigo.

Los 3 bajaron a la zona de entrenamiento.

=Sociedad de almas=

Hirako Shinji sintió un repentino escalofrió.

-¿Qué pasa capitán?-Preguntó Hinamori Momo.

-Nada-Dijo en un tono tranquilizador. "Espero que tú lo logres Ichigo".

=Zona de entrenamiento Vizard=

-Hadou número 33: Fuero azul-Dijo Lisa.

-¿Eso es todo?, yo puedo crear uno 3 veces más poderoso-Dijo Hiyori. La "clase" de Ichigo se había convertido en una competición entre Hiyori y Lisa para saber quien podía crear los Hadou más destructivos.

Ya iban 32 Hadou y sorprendente mente iban casi empatadas.

-Te mostrare un verdadero Hadou-Dijo Hiyori mientras se podía su mascara Hollow, una tactica que le permitia usar su reiatsu de hollow para crear Hadou mucho más poderosos-Hadou numero 33: fuego a…

Hiyori se detuvo repentinamente justo antes de lanzar de Hadou.

-¿Hiyori?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Entonces de la máscara de Hiyori comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de lo que parecía ser hueso líquido y comenzó a cubrir lentamente a Hiyori.

**Review?**

**Es muy corto, lo se.**

**Creo que despues lo voy a resubir todo pegando capítulos y arreglando algunos detalles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: Puede ser que, quizás, a lo mejor de aquí en adelante se vean algunos temas... "Maduros". no temas Maduros, si no "Maduros" con las "". Es decir temas más pervertidos, nada explicito pero quizás en un futuro cambie el Rating de T a M, solo por si acaso.,**

**Esto empezaría en el siguiente capitulo, o quizás un poco más tarde pero bueno, antes de poner ese tipo de cosas primero hay que crear la situación y una relación lo suficientemente buena entre los participantes para que no sea algo extraño, ni fuera de lugar.**

**Doy este aviso por si repentinamente no se encuentras este fic en Raiting de K+ a T.**

**Capitulo 4: Un poco de auto-sinceridad.**

Caminando sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba Hirako Shinji, capitán de la 5° división de Gotei 13.

-¿Preocupado?-Preguntó Kensei apareciendo repentinamente.

-Un poco, sabes que es un movimiento peligroso-Respondió Shinji.

-Y el único movimiento que tenemos y que vamos a tener alguna vez-Respondió Kensei.

-Aun así, si Ichigo no consigue darles un lugar al cual pertenecer, quizás no puedan ser salvadas.

=Zona de entrenamiento Vizard=

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Pregunto Ichigo al ver a Hiyori en ese estado.

-Su hollow se está revelando-Dijo Lisa en su tono usual, mientras sacaba su espada y se preparaba para pelear.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto Ichigo quien pensaba que ellos ya tenían a sus hollow bajo control-¿Ya ha pasado antes?

-Si, pero se supone que ya debería de estar bajo control-contesto Lisa-Solo una vez había pasado y Hachi encerró a Hiyori en una prisión y luchamos con él para contenerlo, como hicimos contigo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Ichigo mientras veía como esa cosa blanca estaba a punto de cubrir completamente el cuerpo de Hiyori.

-Tenemos que contenerla, de otra manera empezara a destruirlo todo y saldrá a la superficie-Explico Lisa-En el peor de los casos su energía afectara a nuestros hollow y uno de nos otros también empezara a...

Risa no fue capaz de terminar la oración pues en su cara parte de la máscara también había aparecido a igual que un agujero en su pecho desde donde algo parecido a hueso liquido caía.

"Maldición", pensó Ichigo, estaba en una situación crítica.

Si fue como paso con él, tenía que mantenerlas a ambas controladas hasta que cada una ganara su propia batalla interna.

Pero ninguno de los otros Vizard se encontraba en ese momento y tardarían más de una semana en regresar, así que él se tenía que encargar de la situación.

Ichigo libero su Ban-kai y se preparó para la batalla.

La ventaja de Ichigo era su velocidad, la cual le permitía pelear con ambas simultáneamente.

Pero tras 14 horas de pelear sin descanso contra 2 Vizard poseídos por su hollow interno su velocidad realmente no importaba mucho e Ichigo en ese preciso momento no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para ponerse su máscara hollow.

La pelea no se podría decir era justa, Ichigo estaba peleando al mismo tiempo con Hiyori y Lisa mientras a su vez estas tenían una pelea interna contra su propio hollow por el control de sus cuerpos.

Al principio la pelea no había sido tan difícil.

A diferencia de la pelea que tuvieron los vizard para controlar a Ichigo ahora no estaban contenidos en un pequeño lugar, tenían toda la zona de entrenamiento para pelear cosa que Ichigo aprovechaba, ya que gracias a su velocidad podía esquivar y alejarse del peligro rápidamente, sin embargo era 1 vs 2.

Y aun en un espacio tan abierto era muy difícil, y tras 14 horas de pelea ininterrumpida Ichigo se encontraba muy cansado y también frustrado por no poder hacer nada por las personas que una vez le ayudaron a vencer a su propia oscuridad.

Mientras estaba pensando en esto Lisa rápidamente salto hacia él. Ichigo lanzo un Getsuga Tenshou directamente hacia ella, que sumado a la velocidad con la que se acercaba la mando a volar.

Ichigo fue rápidamente hacia Hiyori después de mandar a volar a Lisa.

Pero Hiyori salto repentinamente e Ichigo no fue capaz de esquivar su ataque así que lo bloqueo, sin embargo Hiyori era demasiado fuerte para simplemente bloquear su ataque y contraatacar, además de que la velocidad de Ichigo se había reducido mucho debido al cansancio, así que Ichigo quedó atrapado entre las garras de Hiyori y el suelo.

-¡Vamos Hiyori!-Grito Ichigo a la Hiyori que tenía frente a él-¡Si no puedes ganarle a eso, ¿crees que me puedes ganar a mí?!-Gritó Ichigo lleno de frustración, realmente no esperaba una respuesta sin embargo tenía que liberar algo de su estrés o de lo contrario seguramente moriría en esa pelea.

Entonces algo en la Hiyori que tenía frente a él cambio, se pudo ver como parte de la máscara se agrieto, cosa que Ichigo aprovecho para escapar, antes de que Hiyori diera un extraño rugido y continuara con su ataque.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la conciencia de Hiyori no se había desvanecido del todo.

Y a pesar de que Hiyori no estaba usando una espada, Ichigo pudo sentir lo que sentía en su ataque. Miedo.

Se alejó rápidamente de Hiyori y se dirigió hacia Lisa, la cual venia hacia él, usando su espada detuvo su ataque y se gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lisa lo escuchara.

-¿¡Y tú que Lisa!?-Grito Ichigo nuevamente-¡No me digas que vas a perder contra esa cosa, parece que después de todo sigues siendo débil!*

En la máscara de Lisa también apareció una grieta, que la hizo detenerse por un momento para después regresar al ataque.

Si su conciencia no se había desvanecido del todo en su mundo interno, quizás existiera un modo para sacarlas de allí.

Pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo, ¿cual era ese modo?.

Lo único que podía hacer era gritar con la esperanza de que ellas escucharan su voz y reaccionaran pero no lo conseguiría gritando cualquier cosa, tenia que gritar algo que las tranquilizara lo suficiente.

Aun en medio de la pelea, Ichigo hizo todo lo posible por recordar lo que Shinji le había contado acerca del pasado de todos.

_"Flash-Back"_

_-Ichigo-Lo llamo Shinji cuando este llego a la oficina de Shinji._

_-¿Me mandaste llamar?-Preguntó Ichigo pues le pareció muy extraño que repentinamente un mensajero le dijera que el capitán de la 5° división quería hablar con él._

_-Si, es algo "importante"-Dijo con un tono peculiar en el importante._

_-¿"importante"?-Preguntó en el mismo tono que Hirako había usado._

_-Si, quizás no lo sea para ti, pero si para mi. Es acerca de lo que paso cuando Aizen nos traiciono-Dijo en un tono inusualmente serio._

_-¿Y porque es importante que yo sepa eso?-Preguntó muy extrañado Ichigo._

_-Solo digamos que lo es, ademas quizás te sea muy útil en un futuro._

_Diciendo esto como única explicación Hirako comenzó su relato, acerca de lo que había pasado hace mas de 100 años y como fueron afectados por ello._

_"Fin del Flash-back"_

"Que quizás me seria útil... ¿ese maldito sabía que esto iba a pasar?" Eran los pensamientos de Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de Lisa.

Ichigo bloqueo su ataque y contraataco haciéndole un gran corte en el brazo el cual sano inmediatamente, al ver esto Ichigo decidió usar el borde de su espada para golpear a Lisa y mandarla a volar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para responder pues Hiyori salto hacia él en el instante en que Lisa salio volando.

Ichigo cargo su espada con un Getsuga Tenshou y golpeo a Hiyori directamente al tiempo que lanzaba un segundo Getsuha tenshou lo cual causo que esta volara mucho más lejos de lo normal lo cual le daba tiempo para intentar algo con Lisa.

Recordando lo que le contó Shinji se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a una algo aturdida Lisa y la ataco causando que ella usara su brazo para defenderse, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, entonces Ichigo hizo su movimiento.

-No tienes por qué ser fuerte todo el tiempo-Le dijo Ichigo con una voz muy suave, pero lo suficientemente alta, con la esperanza de que Lisa pudiera escucharlo-Para eso estoy yo, cuando ya no tengas fuerza yo te prestare la mía, no te voy a dejar sola nunca.

Eso le pareció lo más adecuado ya que en este momento no podía decir que todos la ayudaran ya que él era el único disponible.

Entonces la máscara que cubría el rostro de Lisa se empezó a partir lentamente en pedazos, hasta que no quedo nada y Lisa regreso a su estado normal.

Pero Ichigo no tenía tiempo para descansar, pues aún tenía que pelear con Hiyori quien ya se había recuperado del golpe y estaba corriendo hacia él.

Ichigo esta vez la intercepto en vez de esperar por ella.

-¿Y tú qué?-Dijo Ichigo-Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo o voy a tener que entrar en tu jodida cabeza a sacarte-Dijo antes de golpearla con la mano libre, causando más grietas en su máscara.

Hiyori se detuvo un momento y después respondió a esto con una patada lateral por la izquierda que Ichigo detuvo justo antes de darle un nuevo golpe.

Después de analizar todo lo que Shinji le había dicho y pensar el algo que decir que pudiera detenerla hablo, en el mismo tono que le hablo a Lisa.

-No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte, todos tienen derecho a llorar-Le dijo Ichigo-No te preocupes, nunca más estarás sola y aunque todos te abandonen yo no lo haré, de lo contrario ¿quién podría ser mi maestra?

Tras decir esto al igual que paso con Lisa la macara de Hiyori se partió en pedazos poco a poco hasta que Hiyori regreso a su forma original.

Habían pasado más de 15 horas desde que comenzó todo e Ichigo también se encontraba exhausto.

Las cargo a ambas fuera de la arena y las recostó en el piso, después se acostó él también, pero algo alejado de ambas.

"Me pregunto si recordaran lo que les dijo" Pensaba Ichigo, aunque realmente esperaba que no. "No creo que pase nada por haber revelado algo de mis sentimientos" Pensó con el mayor optimismo que pudo y cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

***NOTA: Todo lo relacionado a Lisa y a su miedo a ser débil salió realmente de ningún lado. Lo saque de una pequeña escena que hubo entre Lisa y Kyoraku cuando llegan a Karakura en la batalla contra los arrancar. Quizas si viera nuevamente los capitulos de cierta saga de bleach y/o leyera el manga podria encontrar algo más sobre esto, pero sinceramente me da demasaida flojera. Ademas voy a continuar con este "miedo" de Lisa para fines prácticos, además de que tengo planeada la mayor parte de la historia de Lisa basándome en ese "temor/fobia/trauma".**


	5. Chapter 5

**muchas, Muchas, MUCHAS gracias a todos lo que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. La verdad tenia pensado publicar un capitulo de alguna otra historia primero pero mejor decidí seguir con esta debido a los reviews.**

**Porque un review significa que a alguien le gusta o le interesa lo suficiente tu historia como para dejar un comentario.**

**Por otra parte estuve pensando DEMASIADO en otra historia, loa cual no estoy muy seguro de publicar. seria **AlguienxHarem **y seria de To Aru Majutsu no Index. **

¿Qué les parece la propuesta?

**Por si alguien lo pregunta el motivo de hacer mis historias _AlguienxHarem_**** siempre es simple y se resumen en 3:**

**1.-Hay muy pocas historias de este tipo y creo que debería de haber más debido a la cantidad de versiones que pueden tener para que pasen las cosas.**

**2.-Porque es posible crear una historia de un Harem(**sobre las series en las que se basan mis historias harem**) y es divertido escribir una historia compleja(**por lo menos a mi me parece compleja**), debido a que debes de desarrollar todos los personajes importantes antes de centrarte en el Harem y no debes dejar a nadie de lado por mucho tiempo.**

**3.- Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE: Es el tipo de historias que se me ocurren.**

**Capitulo 5: Plan harem?**

Al día siguiente los 3 habitantes de la base Vizard se levantaron increíblemente cansado y dudando seriamente si serian capaces de empezar el entrenamiento ese día.

Después de desayunar bajaron hacía la zona de entrenamiento donde la situación llego a un punto muerto al ver el área destrozada.

El ambiente era muy extraño, ya que ninguno de los 3 mencionaba la repentina pelea interna que tuvieron contra sus hollow interno Hiyori y Lisa, y por su parte Ichigo tampoco se sentía capaz de preguntarles, ademas de que no eran capaces de hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

El silencio incomodo fue roto por el sonido del celular de Ichigo.

-Moshi-Moshi-Contesto Ichigo el teléfono.

Era un Keigo increíblemente feliz invitándolo a una fiesta.

Lisa y Hiyori observaron algo cansadas a Ichigo hablar por teléfono, ambas demasiado sumidas en sus pensamientos para notar que la otra también miraba a Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo termino de hablar se dirigió directamente hacía ellas y les pidió retrasar el entrenamiento unos días, ambas aceptaron, por lo que se decidió tomar un descanso del entrenamiento.

Lo cual no se puede considerar un descanso ya que el entrenamiento en si, ni siquiera había comenzado.

Pero esto no era algo del todo malo, porque si bien ahora tendría que esperar otra semana para empezar a aprender Kidou, ahora tendría tiempo para pagar las deudas que tenía con sus amigos.

Ya que durante la semana que estuvo haciendo limpieza en el Rukongai sus amigos hicieron sus exámenes y todos lograron pasarlos incluso Keigo, por lo que iban a hacer una fiesta ese fin de semana y como forma de agradecimiento por toda su ayuda Ichigo la iba a pagar, y ya de paso a divertirse con sus amigos lo cual también seria una especie de despedida ya que él no entraría a la universidad junto a ellos y posiblemente se verían mucho menos.

La fiesta fue bastante animada y se llevo a cabo en un restaurante.

Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Orihime, Sado, Ishida e Ichigo.

Ellos fueron los únicos participantes de esa pequeña fiesta llena de bromas, chistes, burlas y historias de Ichigo sobre sus aventuras, las cuales contó sin problemas y con detalles a sus amigos.

De estos amigos Tatsuki fue la más feliz de finalmente saber que había pasado con Ichigo durante ese tiempo, aunque sabía que había cosas que no le había dicho, pero los detalles podrían esperar.

Tras 7 horas poco a poco se fueron retirando cada quien a su casa, hasta que solo quedaron Orihime e Ichigo.

Al ver que quedaban solamente ellos dos, también decidieron partir, pero como ya era muy tarde Ichigo decidió llevar a Inoue a su casa primero.

Durante todo el trayecto hubo un silencio.

Para Ichigo un silencio pacifico, pues tras lo que paso en sus aventuras como shinigami, paz era algo que aprendió a disfrutar mientras durara.

Para Inoue era un silenció incomodo ya que ella sabía que Ichigo no entraría a la escuela junto a ellos y que ahora lo vería mucho menos que antes. Por lo que finalmente estaba preparada para confesarse.

Si no se lo decía en ese momento no sería capaz de decírselo nunca.

-Bueno, hemos llegado-Dijo Ichigo sacando a Inoue de sus pensamientos

-Cierto, gracias Kurosaki-kun-Le agradecio Inoue sonriente.

-Sera mejor que entres pronto, parece que va a llover-Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su propia casa.

-¡Espera!-Gritó repentinamente Inoue antes de que Ichigo fuera capaz de dar más de 2 pasos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el chico algo extrañado por el grito.

-Es que...yo...

-¿Te pasa algo Inoue?-Preguntó un poco preocupado el pelinaranja al ver a Orihime con la cara roja.

-¡Yo te amo Kurosaki-kun!-Le dijo finalmente Orihime.

Ichigo se quedo sin palabras ante esta confesión, la única reacción que tuvo fue sonrojarse ligeramente.

Sabía que la chica se sentía atraída hacia él, pero nunca imagino que se sentía atraída en ese sentido, mas bien pensó que como a un hermano mayor, sobre todo por lo que paso con el hermano de Inoue poco después de conseguir sus poderes la primera vez.

-Inoue, yo...

-Pero no puedo ser tu novia-Dijo Inoue interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ichigo ante la nueva declaración de Inoue.

-Que no puedo ser tu novia-Repitió Orihime

-Esa en una muy extraña confesión, ¿sabes?-Le dijo Ichigo un tanto confuso.

-Pero es que si todas resultan estar enamoradas de Kurosaki-kun y me hago su novia las demás quedaran muy tristes y eso me pondría triste, así que la única opción es que todas nos hagamos novias de Kurosaki-kun a la vez-Explico sonriente su lógica Inoue.

-¿Todas?, ¿y ahora de que estas hablando?-Preguntó Ichigo confundido mientras intentaba comprender la linea de pensamientos de Orihime.

-A mi, a Kuchiki-san, a Tatsuki-san y a cualquier otra chica que este enamorada de Ichigo-Respondió mientras usaba los dedos para contar a cada una de las chicas que ella SABÍA estaban enamoradas de Ichigo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que ellas están enamoradas de mi?-Preguntó un tanto dudoso Ichigo.

-Es que yo estoy enamorada de ti-Respondió sonriente Orihime.

Ichigo simplemente se sonrojo al escuchar la confesión tan directa de Inoue nuevamente.

-Así que soy capaz de identificar con una precisión del 100% cuales de mis amigas están enamoradas de ti-finalizó Inoue.

-Creo... que es mejor que me valla-Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-Nos vemos después Kurosaki-kun, ¡no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de crear el plan para tu Harem!-Gritó Inoue cuando Ichigo se había alejado un poco.

"Harem, Harem, Harem" Esa palabra resonó fuertemente en la cabeza de Ichigo por el resto de la noche.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quienes se puedan estar preguntando "¿dónde esta Rukia?", o algo parecido.**

**La relación de Ichigo con Rukia y Orihime ya ha avanzado en el anime/manga lo suficiente como para meterlas al Harem casi sin agregar nada, CASI. **

**Por lo que Rukia va a tener que esperar un buen rato para que se empiece a desarrollar, pero como no quiero dejar a nadie de lado sí va a aparecer, pero no va a tener relevancia hasta que sea su turno, así como cualquier otra chica que haya mencionado en el capitulo Piloto.**

**Como Riruka, la que apareció, hizo su escena y "desapareció" y volverá cuando sea su turno nuevamente.**

**Capitulo 6:Un sentimiento complicado.**

En lo profundo de la base Vizard se encontraba cierto chico pelinaranja, junto a cierta chica rubia y cierta chica pelinegra.

Habían pasado 3 días desde fiesta que Ichigo tuvo como pago a sus amigos por su ayuda y por lo tanto 3 días desde la ultima vez que vio a sus amigos y de la extraña declaración/propuesta de Inoue.

La declaración/propuesta de Inoue lo había dejado muy impactado, pero sobre todo confundido por lo que había estado evitando pensar en eso.

El día tras esa extraña declaración/propuesta había comenzado su entrenamiento sobre Kidou con Lisa y Hiyori.

Entrenamiento en el que era extrañamente bueno.

Y aunque tras la pelea con Zangetsu en la que aprendió el Getsuga Tenshou final adquirió un gran control sobre su reiatsu, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que todos dicen que el Kidou es, incluso tras años practicando, era extraño que a el le pareciera tan fácil.

Aunque también decían que era algo muy difícil y tardado conseguir el Ban-kai y él lo consiguió en 2 días.

Por esto mismo es que estaba bastante tranquilo, debido a que él entrenamiento que pensó tardaría meses posiblemente seria capaz de lograrlo en una semana.

Ademas de que no solo lo tenia ocupado el entrenamiento, si no sus "entrenadoras" debido a que ambas estaban actuando un poco diferente de lo que recordaba.

El comportamiento de Hiyori había cambiado notablemente desde ese dia.

Ahora era mucho más extraño que antes.

A veces se comportaba extrañamente amable y tímida y a veces era más violenta e irracional que de costumbre.

Al contrario de Hiyori el comportamiento de Lisa no cambio mucho.

Cuando entrenaba con Ichigo simplemente se acercaba mucho más de lo necesario a él chico y mientras no lo estaba entrenando, se mantenía sentada leyendo una de sus revistas eróticas en la zona de entrenamiento mientras ocasionalmente observaba a Ichigo cuando pensaba que este no lo notaba.

Lo que no sabía era que Ichigo si lo notaba, al igual que lo notaba durante su entrenamiento para controlar su hollow.

Y aunque siempre encontró extraño que Lisa lo observara constantemente por algún motivo no le resultaba molesto, el problema es que ahora no parecía querer disimularlo y el no saber porque a Lisa repentinamente no le molestaba que Ichigo supiera que lo observaba resultaba un tanto molesto.

Por muy extraño que suene.

Por otra parte este entrenamiento no era tan duro como el que tuvo para controlar su hollow.

Ahora solo consistía en escuchar atentamente a Hiyori o Lisa, la que lo estuviera ayudando en ese momento, y realizar sus instrucciones lo mejor posible, en lugar de pelear hasta casi morir usando un poder que no era capaz de controlar.

Hasta ahora le era posible usar Hadou hasta el 33 y Bakudou hasta el 20, pero no había dominado mas que 3 Hadou y 5 Bakudou. El resto solo los podía hacer pero eran bastante débiles en comparación a los de sus maestras, y eso que sus maestras eran shinigamis "solo un poco arriba de promedio" en lo que a Kidou se refería.

Y como cada vez se va haciendo más complicado el controlarlos, posiblemente le tomaría mucho más que solo una semana para dominar todos, pero su intención no era esa, si no comprender el uso de Kidou básico para que Shinji le enseñe Kidou avanzado.

Tomando lecciones directamente de Shinji posiblemente sería mucho más rápido controlar el Kidou.

Pero eso seria en un futuro.

Por ahora tendría que seguir con las clases con Hiyori y Lisa y los más importante, el lograr sobrevivir para contarlo.

Porque sinceramente no era tan fácil el vivir con ellas 2 en esa base.

Muchos chicos pensarían que el estar en una casa solo con 2 chicas por una semana sería como el paraíso, pero para Ichigo era peor que el infierno y el había visitado el infierno en persona así que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Especialmente debido a Hiyori, quien como ya había dicho se comenzó a comportar de manera muy extraña desde que "eso" paso.

Por otra parte también fue culpa suya al haber aceptado ir a vivir con ellas durante el tiempo que durara el entrenamiento. Y lo convencieron con la excusa de que tener que ir a su casa todos los días seria una "perdida innecesaria de tiempo".

Y como Ichigo era lo suficientemente estúpido para creer en eso, acepto el ir con ellas a vivir aprovechando que tenían espacio de sobra.

-Oye, ¡Te estoy hablando!-Gritó furiosa Hiyori sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿me decías?-respondió Ichigo lo más respetuosamente que pudo. No sabía exactamente en que humor estaría la chica.

-¿Que si quieres tocino con el desayuno?-Preguntó muchísimo más calmada y de manera un tanto amable Hiyori en un cambio de humar Bipolar que Ichigo se estaba acostumbrando a ver.

-Si, gracias-Respondió el chico en un tono más neutral, tras comprobar que se encontraba "extrañamente tierna" y no "misteriosamente enojada". Los cuales era los 2 únicos estados de animo que Hiyori había tenido desde "eso".

O se comportaba de una manera muy amable y hasta tierna con Ichigo o decidía que simplemente golpearía al chico, le gritaría y posteriormente lo ignoraría porque no tenia ganas de ayudar a un "Shinigami sustituto inútil que nunca habría salido de la academia", lo cual decía muy seguido.

Lo curioso del caso era que el cambio entre estos 2 estados de animo se debía casi siempre a la intervención de Lisa, la cual desde "eso" tenia la costumbre de insinuarse le a Ichigo de manera muy variadas que siempre causaban "algo" de Hiyori.

Ese "algo" seguía los siguientes pasos.

1.- Hablar con Ichigo y entrenarlo de la mejor manera posible hasta la intervención de Lisa.

2.- Ver como Lisa se acerca de manera inadecuada a Ichigo.

3.- Pensar sobre porque demonios le molesta tanto que eso suceda.

4.- Olvidar el motivo y simplemente separarlos de algún modo que siempre resulta ser golpear a Ichigo.

5.- Gritarle que es un idiota por lastimar sus sentimientos.

6.- Darse cuenta de lo que hizo, decir una excusa rápida y alejarse del lugar hasta tranquilizarse.

Ese proceso se llevaba a cab veces por día.

Lisa por su parte ocupaba ese tiempo en darle lecciones de Kidou a Ichigo y hablar con él.

Ichigo posiblemente era la persona con la que Lisa había hablado más desde lo que paso con Aizen hace más de 100 años.

Ese día ella había perdido todo y se cerro a si mismo al igual que Hiyori.

El corazón de ambas había estado encerrado durante demasiado tiempo para evitar que sus hollow las atacaran y ahora ese shinigami sustituto que había llegado a ellos por ayuda había sacado esos corazones de su prisión.

El problema era que una no tenia ni idea de que esto había pasado y la otra no sabía como aceptar que eso paso.

Lisa no tenia ni idea de como acercare al chico, por lo que saco inspiración de sus revistar y como la mayoría de sus revistas eran eróticas... mas que "conquistar" a Ichigo Lisa estaba "seduciendo" a Ichigo pero no era consciente de ello.

Sobra decir que ninguna de ellas tenia experiencia alguna con un sentimiento tan complejo como el amor.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Hiyori en su no-usual tono tímido, mientras le entregaba a Ichigo un plato con su desayuno.

Desayuno que había preparado personalmente para el chico.

-Muchas gracias, Itadakimasu-Dijo Ichigo antes de comenzar a comer.

Quizás el shinigami sustituto se estuviera acostumbrando a los cambio de humor bipolares de Hiyori pero aun no se acostumbraba a verla actuar tímidamente.

Además de que tampoco se podía acostumbrar al hecho de que Hiyori y lisa fueran las que preparaban cada comida turnándose cada día.

Y no tenia forma de saber que esto se debía a que Lisa leyó que "Al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estomago".

A Ichigo realmente le gustaría saber el motivo de esto. Pero la ultima vez que preguntó Hiyori cambio de estado de animo y le lanzo un cero usando su mascara hollow.

La bipolaridad de Hiyori, que a Lisa no le importara que la descubrieran espiando a Ichigo, los desayunos sin explicación, las extrañas platicas casuales que tenían y muchas cosas más, eran algo usual para Ichigo.

Y todo esto se repitió durante el resto de esa semana una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Hasta que finalmente la semana termino, y la separación, que ni Hiyori ni Lisa querían aceptar, finalmente llegó.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto-Dijo Ichigo en la puerta de la base Vizard dispuesto a irse a casa.

-No fue nada-Dijo Lisa en un tono ligeramente más triste que el usual.

-Ahora por lo menos sabes lo básico que debería saber un shinigami-Dijo Hiyori ocultando su tristeza con su ira.

-Aun así, con esto mi deuda esta aumentando-Dijo Ichigo más para si mismo que para ellas.

-¿Deuda?-Preguntó curiosa Lisa.

-Si, decidí que le pagaría su ayuda a todos los que de alguna u otra forma me ayudaron y eso las incluye a ustedes por ayudarme a controla mi hollow. Aunque con esto mi deuda con ustedes a aumentado bastante-Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Deudas?-Lisa mostro una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder-tus deudas con nosotras ya han sido pagas cuando tu solo nos ayudaste a controlar nuestro propio hollow.

-Pero aun así...

-Ya cállate y no pienses tanto-Lo interrumpió en su tono usual Hiyori-Dijimos que ya pagaste tus deudas déjalo así.

-Pero aun me queda la deuda por enseñarme Kidou-Dijo Ichigo causando que Hiyori se molestar un poco más.

-También pagaste esa deuda asi que ya deja de quejarte-Contesto Hiyori.

-Digamos que esa deuda la pagaste al hacernos compañía durante esta semana-Dijo Lisa como explicación, de lo contraria dudaba que pudieran convencer al chico.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Ichigo no muy convencido.

Ichigo entonces se preparaba para irse cuando recordó algo importante.

-¿Van a estar bien ustedes 2 solas?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-No crees que nos subestimas demasiado-Dijo Hiyori con una vena saltada mientras se preparaba para tomar su sandalia.

-Me refiero a sus hollow-Aclaro Ichigo causando que la ira de Hiyori se disipara.

-No te preocupes por nosotras-Dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que Ichigo veía sonreír a Lisa abiertamente.

-Si, gracias a ti no creo que volvamos a tener problemas eso nuevamente-Agrego Hiyori en un tono algo triste.

Tras decir esto la conversación acabo y Ichigo se fue a casa.

Al llegar a casa Ichigo se fue directamente a su cuarto después de evitar una patada voladora de su padre y de cenar lo que Yuzu le había preparado.

Se recostó en su cama dispuesto a descansar de una semana demasiado extraña, pero por más que lo intento no fue capaz de dormir. Seguía pensando en el entrenamiento y en lo que había pasado ese día.

Ichigo se sentía bastante confundido por lo que ambas dijeron.

"Gracias a ti, no creo que volvamos a tener problemas con eso nuevamente"

¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Qué hizo Ichigo para que ninguna de ellas tuviera problemas nuevamente con su hollow?.

El chico pensó seriamente sobre esto durante 2 horas y no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Lo que a él le ayudaba a evitar peleas contra su hollow y lo que las causaba, eran sus sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos.

Sus emociones negativas era algo que alimentaba a su hollow pero también le servían a él como fuente de poder ya que le gustara o no, cuando se enojaba podía conseguir más poder de lo normal.

Sus pensamientos era otro caso, ya que el pensar en la perdida y el dolor era algo que únicamente le daba fuerza a su hollow, aunque desde la pelea contra Tensa Zangetsu era capaz de pensar claramente la mayoría del tiempo. Y los pensamientos tranquilos eran algo que debilitaba a su hollow.

Fue en parte por esa habilidad para mantener la cabeza despejada que Ichigo no tuvo problemas con su hollow durante la pelea que Lisa y Hiyori tuvieron contra su propio hollow. Aun cuando el reiatsu que liberaban ambas sí aumentaba el poder de su hollow.

Sus sentimientos... realmente llevaba años sin pensar en ellos.

Ichigo entonces comenzó a pensar en los sentimientos que tenia dentro de si desde hace años, y en los sentimientos de ellas que pudieron hacerles decir "eso".

Nuevamente no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre los sentimientos de ellas

Pero noto algo muy extraño sobre sus sentimientos.

De entrada sus sentimientos por Orihime habían cambiado ligeramente tras su declaración/propuesta. Antes tenía un deseo por protegerla de todo y mantenerla feliz, como un hermano mayor y tras lo que paso con el hermano de Inoue ese deseo se había crecido exponencialmente hasta ser una prioridad sobre su propia vida. Y Ahora ese deseo se había incrementado incluso más, además de que el deseo de estar junto a ella había aparecido junto al deseo de ser él quien cause esas sonrisas que quería proteger, pero ya no como su hermano mayor, si no como "algo más".

Sobre Rukia sentía algo parecido, excepto que lo que sentía por Rukia no había cambiado nunca solo que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta llegar donde se encuentra ahora, que es el nivel de Orihime, teniendo más importancia que su propia vida.

Sobre Tatsuki, Yoruichi y Kukaku sentía exactamente lo mismo, excepto que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, además de que sus sentimiento por ellas podían ser los mismo que tenia por Orihime y Rukia ahora, pero no lo eran cuando las conoció. Primero tenía que averiguar que fue lo que hizo que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Sobre Lisa y Hiyori... pues tenía un sentimiento similar.

Durante su entrenamiento anterior pudo sentir un sentimiento de soledad y miedo absoluto proviniendo de las espadas de ambas.

El sentir eso proviniendo de ambas le creo un deseo de protegerlas al igual que lo que sentía por Inoue al principio, y ese sentimiento no había cambiado, o por lo menos eso parecía durante la pelea que tuvieron unos días atrás mientras estas peleaban con su hollow, por lo que ese sentimiento de proteger también creció mucho, al igual que el deseo de verlas sonreír y de ser él la causa de esa sonrisa.

¿Podría ser que se haya enamorado?

No, no es posible estar enamorado de varias chicas al mismo tiempo, ¿o si?

No sabía, era un sentimiento muy extraño el que tenia cada que pensaba en alguna de ellas, además el pensar en otras chicas como Matsumoto o incluso Nemu, la "hija" de Mayuri, le causaba ese mismo sentimiento, aun si con algunas era más fuerte que con otras.

Tras pensar en todo esto llego a la conclusión de que no llegaría a ningún lado si seguía con esos pensamientos en ese momento.

Quizás con el tiempo sus sentimientos se aclararían y seria capaz de llegar a "algo", pero en ese momento le era imposible.

Lo mejor era seguir con sus planes de regresar la ayuda a todos y luego encargarse de ese extraño sentimiento.

Tras este ultimo pensamiento Ichigo se quedo dormido.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero si algo que no controlo en que carajos se concentra mi cerebro.**

**Y decidio pasar el tiempo concentrado en To aru Majutsu no Index, Katekyo Hitman Rebron, y ultimamente la caricatura de Star vs. The Forces Of Evil.**

**Rubyrex Birch: Todas las chicas mencionadas en el primer capitulo van a estar en el harem de Ichigo. Y eso incluye a Senna.**

**Capitulo 7: Tiempo de volver al trabajo**

Una nuevo día amanecía en Karakura.

Ese día se cumplía una semana de haber terminado sus entrenamiento básico de Kidou y todo parecía indicar que ese sería un día normal para el chico pelinaranja.

Como de costumbre su padre lo despertó con una patada voladora que casi logra sacarlo por la ventana, después de agradecerle a su padre por despertarlo con un Shoryuken que lo dejo inconsciente, bajo a comer el desayuno que Yuzu le había preparado, comió tranquilamente acompañado por sus 2 hermanas y... ya.

Normalmente Ichigo se iría a la escuela después de hacer esto por la mañana pero el problema era que ya no iba a ir a la escuela.

Y aunque fuera a ir, estaban de vacaciones.

Esta sería por mucho la semana más tranquila que Ichigo había tenido desde que conoció a Rukia hacia más de 2 años.

Tras recuperar sus poderes, recibir una cantidad injusta de crédito y empezar su plan para pagar sus deudas. Ichigo había estado bastante tiempo fuera de casa.

Primero fue a la sociedad de almas en donde perdió completamente el control de sus emociones y durante toda una semana estuvo cumpliendo su papel como hermano mayor para Yui.

Después fue a una clase de Kidou con los Vizard que resulto en una pelea mortal con Hiyori y Lisa. Al otro día tuvo una fiesta con sus amigos la cual pago completamente y donde se tomaron más de 90 botellas de sake.

Después tardó toda otra semana entrenando Kidou básico en la base Vizard.

Semana con un final muy confuso para el shinigami sustituto.

Así pues, Kurosaki Ichigo tenia más de 2 semanas sin pasar un día completo con su familia y eso empezó a preocupar a Yuzu y a Karin aunque esta ultima lo negara, mas que nada para no causarle problemas a su hermano, por lo que el shinigami sustituto decidió pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su familia y únicamente encargarse de los hollow que aparecieran en la ciudad cuando se lo indicara el celular que le dio Urahara el cual solo detecta a los hollow que podrían causarle algún problema al shinigami encargado de Karakura.

Y a pesar de que fueron unos días muy agradables, Ichigo tenia algunas deudas pendientes y esas deudas nos se iban a pagar solas, o eso pensaba Ichigo.

Su siguiente paso seria ir a la sociedad de almas para entrenar Kidou son Hirako.

Esta vez se despidió de su padre, de Yuzu y de Karin, diciéndoles que ira a visitar a sus amigos a la sociedad de almas, cosa que aceptaron muy normalmente tras prometer que tendría cuidado y no se metería en problemas innecesarios.

Como Ichigo no era un Shinigami oficial, no tenia manera posible de abrir un portal por su cuenta, asi que fue a visitar a Urahara a su tienda.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, ni Jinta, ni Ururu, ni Tesla se encontraban en la tienda, por lo que Ichigo decidió entrar a buscar a Urahara directamente.

-Vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí-Hablo Yoruichi en su transformación de gato sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo.

-Oh, Yoruichi. Mucho tiempo sin verte-La saludo Ichigo alegremente.

-Si, desde que fuiste a pedir el cuerpo de Ginjou a la sociedad de almas-Dijo Yoruichi recordando la ultima vez que Ichigo los había visitado.

-Bueno, hace unas semanas vine a visitar a a Urahara pero tu no estabas, por cierto, ¿sabes donde esta Urahara?-

-Salio un momento, ¿porque lo preguntas?-Preguntó Yoruichi algo molesta con su suerte. ¡¿Realmente tenían que llamarla el mismo dia que Ichigo los iba a visitar?!

-Necesito ir a la sociedad de almas-Respondió el shinigami sustituto.

-¿Oh?, ¿vas ver a tu novia?-Preguntó Yoruichi con la única intención de molestarlo.

-N-no, ni siquiera tengo novia-Contesto sonrojado y molesto Ichigo

-Vaya, ¿sigues soltero?-Preguntó Yoruichi en tono burlesco.

-Si, ¿algún problema?-Contesto molesto Ichigo.

-En lo absoluto, ¿sigues siendo virgen?-Dijo Yoruichi, claramente dividiéndote de las reacciones del chico.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!-Grito sumamente molesto Ichigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajajJJJAJAJJhhgjhahgajgagagahagajajjjJSjJAJAjAJAJJAJAjJA-Rió Yoruichi atragantada de tanta risa.

Ichigo simplemente se sonrojo más al escuchar la carcajada de Yoruichi, la cual ceso luego de unos minutos.

-No hay nada de malo en ser virgen pero, no te gustaría dejar de serlo-Dijo Yoruichi con una voy muy seductora al tiempo que se transformaba en una hermosa mujer morena de ojos dorados.

-asioughilsdjafkns-Fue lo que Ichigo "dijo", mientras se ponía tan rojo como un tomate y casi se desmayaba.

-Vaya, 2 años y sigue siendo igual de lindo verte tan alterado frente a una mujer desnuda, igual de inocente. No has cambiado en nada-Dijo Yoruichi claramente disfrutando de la reacción del shinigami sustituto.

-Y tu tampoco-Dijo Ichigo en un tono algo molesto, aun sonrojado.

-Vaya, muchos hombres darían lo que fuera por verme desnuda y tu que tienes la oportunidad la desperdicias.

-Si, si, como sea. Solo ponte algo de ropa-Dijo Ichigo.

Yoruichi se pudo una camisa larga negra que apenas le cubría la entrepierna.

-¿Algún motivo para que no quieras verme desnuda?-Preguntó Yoruichi mientras levantaba ligeramente la camisa mostrando cierta parte al chico, el cual solo se sonrojo furiosamente. Realmente le encantaba ver la reacción de Ichigo.

-Yo solo vine a buscar a Urahara, si no esta puedo regresar después-Dijo Ichigo como excusa para escapar de Yoruichi.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te desagrada mi cuerpo?, ¿no piensas que soy bella?-Preguntó en tono seductor Yoruichi.

-P-pues claro que eres muy hermosa, pero...-Dijo Ichigo sin pensarlo pero se detuvo al ver la cara roja de Yoruichi.

-A-así que piensas que soy hermosa-Dijo Yoruichi increíblemente sonrojada.

"Se cara esta muy roja, ¿se sonrojo por lo que dije?. No, no es posible que eso pase. ¿Acaso esta enferma?, ¿tiene fiebre?" Fue lo que pensó Ichigo al ver la cara roja de la diosa de la velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó en tono preocupado Ichigo.

-Si, por supuesto, ¿no quieres un trago?-Dijo aun sonrojada Yoruichi en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-No gracias, estoy bien-contesto Ichigo aun confundido por el estado de Yoruichi.

-Como quieras-Dijo mientras buscaba en el refrigerador, pero como tenia tantas botellas tan misteriosas no sabía ni si quiera cual era el Sake por lo que tomo la primera que vio, la sirvió en un baso y se lo tomo de golpe. Tenia que tomar algo para bajar su sonrojo.

Ella era Yoruichi Shihoin, la diosa de la velocidad.

Su pasatiempo era molestar a Ichigo por su inexperiencia por las chicas.

No podía sonrojarse así solo porque el chico le decía algo lindo.

En cuanto termino de tragar ese liquido, la visión de Yoruichi se torno borrosa y sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos.

-¡Yoruichi-san!-Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

Una hora más tarde la morena comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que observo fue la mirada preocupada de cierto chico pelinaranja.

Habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que Yoruichi se desmayo.

Ahora se encontraba inconsciente recostada en un futon, con Ichigo al lado, muy preocupado por el estado de Yoruichi.

"Maldito Urahara, ¿donde esta cuando más se le necesita?, ademas ¿Qué demonios fue lo que Yoruichi-san tomo?" Pensaba Ichigo algo frustrado al no saber que hacer para ayudar a la chica frente a él, hasta que un extraño ¿maullido?, proveniente de la chica frente a él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Al sentir a alguien junto a ella, la morena comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que observo fue la mirada preocupada de cierto chico pelinaranja.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó notablemente preocupado Ichigo, a lo que Yoruichi simplemente "maulló" una vez más .

-¿Tu eres mi dueño?-Preguntó con inocentemente con una mirada llena de curiosidad e ¿ilusion?.

Quien sabe, pero parecía esperar un "si" como respuesta.

-¿Qué?-Fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo preguntar ante las palabras de la morena.

-Pues... soy una gata y toda gata debe de tener un dueño o amo, ¿tu eres mi dueño?-Preguntó de nuevo mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y comenzaba a acorrucarse junto a Ichigo.

"Mierda"

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Como cuidar de un gato.**

Lisa y Hiyori estaban sentadas en un sillón dentro de la base Vizard.

Una leyendo un manga erótico y la otra viendo la tele tranquilamente.

Pero ninguna de las 2 podía concentrarse en lo qué estaba haciendo, principalmente porque sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cierto chico peli naranja, el cual las había protegido de su propia oscuridad y había creado "algo" que evitaba que esa oscuridad atacara de nuevo.

Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había dicho, de algún modo se enteró de qué tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y había dicho justo lo necesario para evitar que cayera ante su hollow y ahora ya no tenía miedo de su hollow, además de que por algún motivo u otro no podía dejar de pensar/fantasear con él, principal mente porque todo se lo recordaba, TODO.

Desde el chico en su novela erótica, hasta la voz que sonaba por la radio o el locutor de la tele. TODO se lo recordaba.

Hiyori por otra parte tampoco podía pensar en algo que no fuera Ichigo pero a diferencia de Lisa ella se negaba a siquiera intentar entender sus sentimientos por lo que se encontraba bastante molesta.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de Urahara, cierto shinigami sustituto solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza.

"Mierda"

Y no era para menos si tenemos en cuenta la situación en la que estaba.

-Grhrhrhrhrhrhrh-Se escucho un suave ronroneo en la habitación.

Se encontraba en la misma habitación donde su maestra de shumpo había despertado.

Estaba sentado con Yoruichi Shihoin en su regazo, mientras ronroneaba a la vez que frotaba su cabeza contra la mano de Ichigo, como el pequeño gato que creía que era.

Entonces repentinamente Yoruichi se levanto y comenzó a levantarse la camisa.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-Gritó Ichigo al tiempo que tomaba la camisa y la ponia de vuelta en su lugar antes de que se la quitara.

-¿Nya?, es molesto traer esta cosa puesta, asi que me la quiero quitar-dijo mientras señalaba a su ropa y nuevamente comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

-¡No puedes!, ¡absoluta y definitivamente no puedes quitarte la ropa!-Gritó mientras nuevamente ponía la camisa de Yoruichi en su lugar.

-¿Porque no?, es molesta-Se quejo Yoruichi haciendo un puchero.

-Porque no, simple y sencillamente no, por ningún motivo, ¡NO!-Negó Ichigo repetidamente, prohibiéndole absolutamente a Yoruichi desvestirse.

Yoruichi hizo un pequeño berrinche pero obedecio la orden y se quedo vestida.

Ichigo se quedo tensó, no sabía que había pasado con Yoruichi pero parecia ser algo malo y no tenía idea de como arreglarlo.

-Nya, nya, Dueño-Llamo Yoruichi a Ichigo mientras restregaba su cabeza suavemente contra las piernas del chico.

-No me llames dueño-Pidió Ichigo algo nerviosos al ver a Yoruichi hablarle en esa posición, aunque son más como una orden.

-Entonces tu eres mi amo-Contesto sonriente Yoruichi.

-De algun modo eso suena peor que dueño-Dijo Ichigo para si mismo, a lo Yoruichi solo lo miro confundida.

-Me gusta más llamarlo asi... amo-Dijo Yoruichi ignorante de lo que Ichigo había querido decir.

¿Porque le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él?

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Yoruichi decidió jugar alrededor de las cosas, mirando tono con miedo, asombro y curiosidad.

Ichigo por su parte se frotaba la cienes mientras pensaba en una manera de solucionar todo.

Aunque no pudo pensar durante mucho tiempo pues una caja había caído sobre su cabeza desde un ropero.

-¡Nya!-Gritó Yoruichi al ver que la caja que había tirado cayo sobre la cabeza de Ichigo. Aunque la caja era bastante ligera por lo que no le causo mucho daño.

La caja que Yoruichi tiro se abrió al caer, mostrando una tijeras, unas agujas de tejer y una bola de estambre.

La cara de Yoruichi se ilumino al ver el estambre.

Ichigo tomo la bola de estambre y noto como Yoruichi lo observaba expectante con los ojos llenos de ilusión y deseo.

Después de pensar un poco en la reacción de Yoruichi decidió lanzar la bola de estambre hacía Yoruichi, la cual la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ella como un pequeño gato.

Ichigo no sabía si alegrarse porque Yoruichi se quedara tranquila un momento o preocuparse por la manera en que jugaba con la bola de estambre.

Pasaron unos minutos y Yoruichi seguía con lo mismo.

Ichigo no podía sentirse comodo viendo eso por lo que salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la cocina.

-¿Nya?, ¿amo?-Preguntó Yoruichi al notar que Ichigo no estaba.

Ichigo no estaba, su amo no estaba, la habían abandonado.

La morena comenzó a buscar a Ichigo desesperadamente, no queria ser abandonada, queria seguir junto a Ichigo.

Mientras tanto, el shinigami sustituto se encontraba en la cocina, preparándose un te para intentar calmarse tras, de alguna manera, sobrevivir a una Yoruichi infantilizada que se creia un gato.

-¡NYA!-Entro gritado aterrada Yoruichi pero al ver a Ichigo se calmo repentinamente y nuevamente se acorruco junto a sus piernas, de una manera casi bi-polar.

"¿No puedo tener siquiera un momento para descansar?" Pensó Ichigo al ver la extraña reacción de Yoruichi.

Al parecer no.

Ichigo regreso con a la habitación junto a Yoruichi, donde la ultima prosiguio jugando con la bola de estambre por unos minutos.

-Amo... creo que tengo hambre-Dijo Yoruichi mientras se se acercaba, aun de rodillas, hacía ichigo.

-¿quieres un poco de leche?-Preguntó Ichigo un poco más acostumbrado al estado actual de Yoruichi.

-¡Nya!-Gritó alegremente como respuesta.

-T-toma-Contesto Ichigo mientras se entregaba un baso de leche, el cual Yoruichi miro confusa.

Ichigo suspiro y vació la leche del baso sobre un plato, del cual Yoruichi bebió toda la leche usando solo su lengua.

Ichigo pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver eso, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca se acostumbraria a ver a alguien tomar leche de un plato como si fuera un gato.

Y menos si ese "gato" actuaba como un recién nacido que no podía estar separado de quien creía su amo.

Afortunadamente Yoruichi se estaba comenzando a comportar más como una persona y no como un gato.

Aun andaba de rodillas y pensaba que era un gato pequeño y que Ichigo era su dueño, pero por lo menos ahora hablaba más en vez de maullar.

Ichigo sostenía el frasco que Yoruichi había tomado antes de que todo eso comenzara.

-Nya, amo, ¿que es eso?-Preguntó curiosa al ver el objeto en manos del shinigami sustituto.

-Es un frasco que contenia algo-Respondio Ichigo automaticamente, intentando leer la etiqueta del frasco.

-¿Que era ese algo?-Preguntó mientras observaba ese frasco. Le parecia muy familiar.

-No lo se, cuando te tomaste lo que había aqui perdiste la memoria, pero no puedo entender la palabreria cientifica que esta escrita-Dijo rindiendose en leer la etiqueta y dejando el frasco en el suelo.

Yoruichi se acerco lentamente al frasco y lo tomo entre sus manos.

Ese frasco había causado que perdiera sus recuerdos.

Lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos debido al miedo. ¿Que pasaría si perdia sus recuerdos otra vez?, ¿se olvidaria de su amo?.

-¿Qué va a pasar si nunca recuerdo nada?-Dijo Yoruichi llorando ligeramente mientras observaba el frasco vació que había causado todo.

-No te preocupes por eso-Dijo Ichigo en un intento de confortarla.

-No puedo no preocuparme por eso, ¿que va a pasar si vuelvo a olvidar todo?-Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Encontraremos una solución si eso pasa-Dijo Ichigo algo preocupado por que eso pasara nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yoruichi rompió el silencio.

-Tengo miedo...-Dijo aun triste Yoruichi.

-¿Miedo?-Preguntó Ichigo, ¿Yoruichi tenia miedo de algo?.

-No quiero olvidarme de usted... no quiero estar sola-Le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazó.

-Yoruichi, como tu... dueño-Era realmente extraño decir eso-te prometo desde este momento que, pase lo que pase, nunca voy a dejarte sola-Dijo con una voz completamente sería, pero a la vez suave.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó llena de ilusión.

-Si, así que no temas, yo siempre voy a estar contigo cuando me necesites-Esta vez su voz era completamente sería y le transmitía a Yoruichi cierta sensación de seguridad.

Entonces se acorruco bajo el brazo de Ichigo y el chico comenzó a acariciarla suavemente en la cabeza.

Yoruichi finalmente se quedo dormida acorrucada bajo el brazo de Ichigo tras unos minutos.

"Dije todo eso pero, ¿que se supone que haga ahora?, ¿existe alguna manera de que regrese a la normalidad?" Pensó Ichigo algo preocupado al ver la pacifica cara de Yoruichi. Tenía que hacer algo para que esa chica permaneciera así, tranquila, en paz.

Se lo debía.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas.

Ichigo continuo acariciando tranquilamente la cabeza de Yoruichi para evitar que despertara repentinamente y causara algo más, hasta que el sonido de una voz muy conocida llego a sus oídos.

Poco después la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a cierto tendero y causando que cierta chica morena se despertara.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿como estuvo tu...?-Dijo pero se detuvo al ver a la mencionada chica acorrucada junto al shinigami sustituto.

-H-hola Urahara-san...-Dijo Ichigo haciendo lo mejor por pensar en algo que justifique su situación.

-Hola Kurosaki-san-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa bastante pervertida y preparándose para molestar al chico sin descanso.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver la sonrisa de Urahara. Tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto.

-E-esto no es lo que parece-Dijo Ichigo mientras Yoruichi se frotaba los ojos tierna mente, hasta que observo al dueño de la voz, que no era la de Ichigo.

-¿oh?. ¿Y exactamente que pare... woh-Comenzó a preguntar Urahara con la intención de molestar al chico pero fue interrumpido cuando noto la mirada y el aura a cierta chica morena con rasgos felinos.

-_¡K-i-S-U-K-E!_-Dijo Yoruichi _lentamente_ con tono e intensiones asesinas.

-¿Y-Yoruichi-san?-Preguntó el tendero mientras daba unos pasos atrás aterrorizado.

-Parece ser que finalmente regreso a la normalidad-Ichigo sintió un gran alivio al decir estar palabras.

-¿Regreso a la normalidad?-Preguntó Urahara pues no comprendía lo que había pasado.

-¿Te importaría decirme que demonios contiene este frasco?-Preguntó Yoruichi mientras le mostraba esa pequeña botella que se había bebido unas horas atras.

Ahora comprendía lo que había pasado.

-Una poción experimental de amnesia, elimina los recuerdos dejando que el instinto actué y permite la inserción de un pensamiento en alguien-Explico algo temeroso de lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Y porque demonios tenias algo así?-Preguntó entre confundido, curioso y temeroso de la respuesta Ichigo.

-Es solo un experimento, aun no esta listo-Dijo Urahara sin contestar la duda principal del shinigami sustituto.

-Pues...-Dijo Ichigo inseguro sobre contarle lo que había pasado y que la idea que fue insertada en Yoruichi, por algun motivo, era que era un gato y que Ichigo era su amo.

-Am... Kurosaki-sam... Ichigo-sam... Ichigo-Dijo Yoruichi algo frustrada al confundirse en la manera con la que se refería al shinigami sustituto.

-¿Si Yoruichi-san?-Preguntó algo preocupado por lo que Yoruichi pudiera hacer.

-¿Podría por favor darme un tiempo a solas para... discutir ciertos asuntos con él?, a menos que quiera unirse, claro-Dijo aun molesta por el instinto de ser extremadamente respetuosa hacia Ichigo.

-No... esta bien, tomate tu tiempo. Yo creo que me voy a casa, regreso mañana-Dijo Ichigo mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible de la tiendo, cosa que causo algo de tristeza en Yoruichi.

Pero fue sustituida por la ira muy rápidamente, al recordar el motivo por el que sentía tristeza.

5 minutos después un grito de intenso dolor y agonía pudo ser escuchado por toda la ciudad.

Al día siguiente Ichigo regreso a la tienda de Urahara algo temeroso de lo que podía pasar.

Después de lo que había sucedido el día, anterior dudaba seriamente que las cosas pudieran seguir como siempre.

-Hola, Urahara-san-Saludo Ichigo entrando en la tienda del mencionado.

-Hola, Kurosaki-san, ¿que te trae por aqui?-Preguntó Urahara casualmente, como si fuera un día cualquiera y el día anterior no hubiera sucedido.

-Vine porque necesito ir a la sociedad de almas-Dijo Ichigo directamente evitando, de momento, preguntar por Yoruichi.

-¿Oh?, claro, tan solo me tomara unos minutos prepararlo todo-Contesto Urahara, quien evidentemente sabía el motivo de la visita de Ichigo.

Ichigo se fue junto a Urahara hacia la zona de entrenamiento, donde se encontraba el portal hacia la sociedad de almas.

-Por cierto, ¿como esta Yoruichi-Preguntó finalmente Ichigo.

Después de todo no podía simplemente irse e ignorar a la morena.

-Bien, afortunadamente no hubo efectos secundarios-Contestó Urahara mientras trabajaba en el portal.

Ichigo sintió la necesidad de preguntar por esos efectos secundarios, pero una parte de él no queria saber que _pudo_ haber pasado. Después de todo no hubo efectos secundarios y esperaba no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Ella esta arriba, ¿porque no vas a verla?-Le sugirio Urahara al ver la indesicion de Ichigo.

-Es que, después de lo que paso ayer, no se muy bien como hablarle-Admitió Ichigo algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, no se que habrá pasado ayer, pero ella no recuerda nada-Dijo para calmar a Ichigo y convenserlo de ir a ver a su amiga.

-¿Que?, pero cuando se despertó claramente recordaba todo-Ichigo recordaba el gritó de Urahara causado por Yoruichi muy claramente. Uno no causa que alguien grite de esa manera sin un muy buen motivo.

-Eran solo recuerdos residuales-"Explicó" el tendero.

-¿Recuerdos residuales?-Preguntó confuso, ¿que demonios significaba eso?.

-Más bien recuerdos temporales, solo recordaba lo que había pasado porque el efecto de la poción no había desaparecido, de modo que en este momento no recuerda nada de lo que paso después de tomarse esa poción-Mintió Urahara lo mejor que pudo.

Yoruichi en verdad recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, pero no quería que Ichigo se enterara.

Quería que las cosas siguieran exactamente como estaban y si Ichigo llegaba a sospechar que ella recordaba lo que había pasado el dia anterior, estaba segura de que sería imposible actuar como si no hubiera pasado.

Ichigo sintió algo de duda sobre eso, era demasiado conveniente. Pero Urahara no tenía ningun motivo para mentirle por lo que decidio creer en el tendero e ir a ver como estaba Yoruichi.

Parecia que Yoruichi acababa de despertar, pues se encontraba saliendo de su habitación.

-Hola Yoruichi-san-La saludo lo más casual que pudo Ichigo.

"¡Amo!" Pensó feliz y emocionada Yoruichi, pero no dejo que Ichigo lo notara.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso ayer?-Preguntó Ichigo directamente.

Yoruichi fingió un ligero dolor de cabeza antes de contestar.

-Recuerdo que viniste ayer aquí, platicamos un poco y me toma una botella pensando que era sake, después desperté en cama hace unas horas-Contesto con la voz cansada, como si tuviera resaca.

"Asi que realmente no recuerda nada, que alivio. No me gustaría saber que hubiera pasado si recordara todo lo que hizo ayer" Pensó Ichigo más calmado de saber que las cosas irían como siempre.

-Kurosaki-san, todo esta listo-Le dijo Urahara saliendo de la zona de entrenamiento.

Ichigo, ya mucho más calmado, entro en el portal que lo llevarias a la sociedad de almas.

=Mientras tanto, en el escuadrón 12=

-Mayuri-sama, hay una extraña señal proveniente de Karakura-Informo Nemu al capitan de la 12º división.

-¿Mmm?, ¿cual fue la causa de eso?-Preguntó un poco curioso Mayuri. Karakura siempre había sido un buen lugar para obtener datos y llevar a cabo experimentos.

-Parece ser que hubo una pequeña grieta en el valle de los alaridos-Dijo Nemu causando aun más interés en Mayuri, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para investigar algo tan insignificante en comparación con su proyecto.

-¿Oh?, esto puede ser interesante, mantengan la señal bajo vigilancia y avísenme inmediatamente de cualquier incidente-Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una cierta habitación donde tenia planeado cierto experimento, que incluian la reconstrucción de un cuerpo. Del cuerpo de una chica de cabellos verde.

**Finalmente se acercan nuevos personajes.  
**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: El inicio de un nuevo estilo de vida temporal.  
**

Cierto shinigami sustituto caminaba por los distritos del Rukongai en dirección al Gotei 13.

En particular, hacia la 5° división, a tener una platica con cierto capitán para que le enseñara Kidou.

Tenía algo de prisa por lo que no se detuvo a visitar a nadie.

Pero le alegro un poco el ver como estaban las cosas, hacía que sintiera que las cosas que hacia realmente servían para algo.

En todas las veces anteriores nunca había _ayudado_ a alguien, los había rescatado y protegido, pero al final las cosas estaban al igual o casi igual que al principio.

Pero esta vez realmente había _ayudado_ a alguien, a mucha gente.

Había mejorado _permanentemente_ sus vidas, o por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Llegó al Sereitei con el espíritu bastante alto, dispuesto a comenzar su entrenamiento sin perder tiempo.

Quería seguir ayudando a las personas, querías seguir viéndolas sonreír.

Fue directamente hacia la 5ª división a buscar a Hirako, esperaba que tuviera alo de tiempo libre para poder ayudarle.

Se encontro con Hirako saliendo de su oficina.

-Oi, Hirako-Lo saludo Ichigo casualmente.

-¿Ichigo?-Preguntó extrañado Hirako, no esperaba ver a Ichigo por un tiempo.

-¿Estas muy ocupado?-Preguntó Ichigo al ver que cargaba con unos papeles.

-No tanto, tengo la tarde libre pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo-Dijo Hirako mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otra oficina.

-Vaya-Dijo Ichigo, quizás debería de preguntárselo por la tarde.

-¿Y?, ¿que te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Hirako, si había cambiado de idea para entrenar Kidou no entendía porque lo había ido a visitar a él, si no había cambiado de idea debería de estar entrenando en el mundo humano.

-Pues vine a que me enseñaras Kidou-Dijo directamente Ichigo.

-¿No tuvimos antes esta conversación?, te dije que fueras con los chicos al mundo humano-Dijo Hirako un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de Ichigo.

-Ya fui, pero dicen que ya no pueden enseñarme mas, que necesito a alguien que sepa mucho más o ponerme a practicar como desquiciado y no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo algunas cosas de las que me tengo que encargar-Contesto explicando sus motivos.

-¿Qué ya no pueden enseñarte más?-Hirako se encontraba confundido. Se supone que los demás Vizard podrían enseñarle TODAS las bases y algo de Kidou avanzado.

-Eso es lo que dijeron, y sinceramente no creo que fuera solo porque ya no querías enseñarme-Dijo Ichigo explicando nuevamente sus motivos para ri con Hirako.

Pensándolo mejor, debería haberlo llamado por telefono primero como la vez anterior.

-De eso no tengo duda pero... vamos a ponerte una pequeña prueba-Tenía que quitarse la duda de la cabeza.

-¿No estas muy ocupado?-Preguntó Ichigo, pues hace unos momentos le había dicho que tenia la mañana ocupada.

-Solo dame unos minutos-Dijo Hirako mientras se apresuraba a la oficina de Hinamori.

Tras 20 minutos salio de su oficina y se dirigió junto a Ichigo a un campo de entrenamiento para Kidou básico.

-Destruye ese pequeño objetivo usando Hadou-Dijo señalando un pequeño blanco de 10 centímetros de diámetro.

-Hadou No. 4, Byakuran-Un pequeño láser blanco salio del dedo indice de Ichigo destruyendo al objetivo.

-Ahora destruye ese de allí-Dijo señalando un objetivo el doble de grande y 3 veces más resistente.

-Hadou No. 32, Shakahou-Una esfera roja salio disparada de su mano derecha.

-Y ahora ese-Dijo apuntando al objetivo mas grande de todos.

-Hadou No. 33, Soukatsui-Una gran energía lanzada por Ichigo destruyo el ultimo objetivo.

"Perfecto, una cantidad de reiatsu mucho mayor de la usual, al nivel de un capitán y ni una pizca de reiatsu descontrolado o innecesaria" Pensó asombrado Hirako.

¿No se supone que Ichigo habría practicado solo una semana?.

-¿Como demonios aprendiste eso tan rápido?-Preguntó curioso Shinji.

-¿Entrenando?-Contestó Ichigo confundido por la pregunta.

-¿Que tanto tiempo entrenaste?-Tendría que haber sido demasiado para lograr eso en tan poco tiempo.

-Como unas 14 horas diarias durante toda la semana-Contestó recordando su horario de entrenamiento.

Media hora para desayunar, media hora para comer, media hora para cenar y media hora para bañarse. 8 horas para dormir y el resto era solo entrenamiento.

-A ver, 7 por 14... ¿Realmente entrenaste durante 98 horas en tan solo una semana?-Si había dicho la verdad no hacia absolutamente nada excepto entrenar.

-¿Es mucho?-Ichigo estaba confundido por su reacción.

-¿Que tanto acostumbras entrenar?-Preguntó Shinji, ¿como no le parecía extraño pasar todos el día entrenando?.

-De hecho no acostumbro entrenar, cuando _tengo_ que entrenar entreno y normalmente entreno durante todo el día, o casi todo el día, aunque ahora no _tengo_ que entrenar si no que quiero entrenar, primero pensé en tomármelo con calma, pero ahora tengo algo de prisa. Como te he dicho tengo algunas cosas tengo que hacer-

-Aun así, tu eras increíblemente malo controlando reiatsu-La ultima vez que lo vio entrenar no podría controlarlo para nada. Era famoso por lograr tanto a pesar de eso.

-Ah, eso..., durante mi entrenamiento de 3 meses para conseguir el Getsuga Tenshou final aprendí a controlarlo perfectamente-Explico Ichigo un poco, su entrenamiento de 3 meses era algo que muy pocas personas sabían.

-Eso explica mucho, pero aun así más de una año de entrenamiento en una semana...-Shinji aun no podía entenderlo, seguía siendo demasiado.

Ichigo no tenia palabras, ¿realmente era tan impresionante lo que había logrado?.

-Como sea, no debería de sorprenderme después de todo lo que has conseguido...-Dijo Shinji recordando la velocidad de crecimiento de Ichigo.

-Eeh... ¿gracias?-Ichigo no estaba seguro de si era un halago.

-Bueno, mañana por la mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, aunque como tengo otras cosas que hacer por ser capitán solo te podre entrenar 6 horas diarias, te recomendaría dormir en los dormitorios del escuadrón para no perder tiempo en ir al mundo humano y regresar todos los días.

-De acuerdo, voy a ir a dar la vuelta, nos vemos mañana temprano-Dijo Ichigo. Parecía ser que las cosas iban mejor de lo planeado.

Salio del campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, era muy temprano y faltaba mucho para irse a dormir.

Tenía que encontrar algo en que entretenerse mientras tanto.

Ademas de que tenía que buscar donde quedarse.

Posiblemente habría espacio en los cuarteles del escuadrón, aunque tenía la corazonada de que no serían muy cómodos.

"Debería de visitar a Rukia, avisarle que se va a quedar por unos días". Después de todo también tenia que pagar sus deudas con ella.

Dicho y hecho se girigio a los cuarteles de la 13ª división, pero no encontro a Rukia por ningun lado por lo que decidio preuntarle a Ukitake sobre ella.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san se encuentra ocupada con el escuadrón-Dijo Ukitake al Ichigo el cual había llegado a preguntar por Rukia al 13ª escuadron.

-¿Oh?, bueno, entonces nos vemos luego-Contesto Ichigo, por un momento se había olvidado de la advertencia de Rukia.

-Le diré a Kuchiki-san que la viniste a buscar-Dijo Ukitake al ver a Ichigo dispuesto a partir.

-No te preocupes, ella me dijo que no quería que la molestara, si le dijes que vine aquí se va a enojar-Dijo recordando claramente las palabras de Rukia.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Ukitake no muy convencido, pero el no era nadie para meterse en la vida personal de Rukia.

-Bueno, nos vemos-Ichigo se despidio y decidio ocupar su tiempo en algo más.

Le habría gustado ver a Rukia, pero ella realmente se lo había dejado muy claro.

Nada de molestarla en su trabajo.

Su siguiente parada fueron los dojos de entrenamiento.

Algo de combate sin reiatsu siempre cae bien, ademas ayuda a no acostumbrarse a depender siempre de tu reiatsu.

Ademas tenía ganas de pasar el rato con Ikkaku o Renji, y no había una mejor manera que luchando ya que aunque no entrenaran terminarian peleando por cualquier tonteria tarde o temprano.

Y no había mejor manera de luchar contra ellos que sin estar en peligro de muerte o de heridas que dejaran daño permanente.

Pero también fue a ver a los nuevos reclutas, ahora que el Rukongai estaba en paz mucha gente se animaba a entrar a la escuela de shingamis, no todos conseguían pasar pero a todos les servia la experiencia.

Ichigo vio algunas caras conocidas, entre ellas el niño que Chad visitaba tan seguido.

Estaba seguro que Chad se sentiría orgulloso al ver al niño ya que por lo general no peleaba, pero si veia a alguien molestando a otro entonces intervenía y por lo general ganaba, otras veces empataba pero nunca perdía.

También estaban otros chicos y algunas chicas, los recordaba especialmente porque fueron los que saco de una "prisión" donde los obligaban a hacer ropa y muebles a cambio de agua para no morir.

Una vida dura, le alegro ver que pudieron superar eso, y le alegro más ver que el grupo seguía entero, no faltaba nadie, si acaso había chicos o chicas más, pero no dejaron a nadie atrás.

Nunca se abandona a los amigos, Ichigo les dijo eso y parecía que realmente lo escucharon.

Con eso terminaba su plan, ahora tenía que encontrar algo que hacer el resto de la tarde y buscar un lugar comodo para pasar la noche, preferiblemente un lugar donde se pueda quedar por unos dias.

Mientras pensaba en un lugar le haría un pequeña visita a Kukaku, sería bueno conversar con alguien y parecía ser que todos los demás estaban muy ocupados.

Con este pensamiento comenzó a caminar en dirección a si hogar.

Frente a la casa Shiba, Kukaku estaba fumando tranquilamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Kukkaku-san-Saludo Ichigo mientras se hacercaba a la casa Shiba.

-Ichigo, tiempo sin verte. ¿Que te trae por aquí?-Pensaba recordar le el asunto del héroe, pero tenía la idea de que a Ichigo le parecía molesto, y no quería molestarlo en cuanto llegara, ya tendría tiempo para eso.

-Si bueno, me voy a quedar por un tiempo por aquí y pensé que seria una buena idea venir de visita-Explicó rapidamente sus motivos.

-¿Te vas a quedar un tiempo?, eso si es una sorpresa-La verdad no se había planteado la posibilidad de que Ichigo fuera de vacaciones a la sociedad de almas.

Aunque realmente no estaba de vacaciones pero Kukaku no tenia manera de saberlo.

-Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí así que me voy a quedar un tiempo-Contestó Ichigo sin mencionar exactamente el motivo de su estadia.

Kukaku no debía de sospechar nada, tenía que ser una sorpresa.

-Vaya, ¿Y donde te piensas quedar?-Preguntó Kukaku curiosa, la posibilidad de acabar con su aburrimiento se había presentado.

-Pensaba quedarme en los cuarteles del 5° escuadrón, ¿porque?-Ichigo no quería dar muchos detalles.

-Porque creo que estarías más cómodo aquí-Sugirió algo emocionada, aunque hizo lo posible por ocultarlo.

Esa era una propuesta que Ichigo no se esperaba.

El acostumbraba tener en su casa a cualquier persona que necesitara un hogar, como Rukia o Nozomi, pero nunca había tenido que quedarse a vivir junto a alguien más y ahora que no _tenía que_ la idea no le emocionaba demasiado, no le gustaba la idea de ser una carga.

Tampoco quería aumentar aun más su deuda.

-¿Tu crees?-Preguntó intentando buscar una buena excusa, pero no encontraba ninguna valida.

-Claro, ademas de que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar desde... nunca-Dijo Kukaku resaltando la falta de contacto entre ambos.

-Tienes algo de razón, ¿de que quieres hablar?-Preguntó Ichigo intentando desviar el tema.

-Lo que sea, la verdad es algo solitario estar aquí. La gente siempre esta ocupada y ya no tengo muchas visitas-Dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Te sientes sola en este lugar?-Eso era algo que Ichigo nunca había considerado.

-Por lo general no me importa, pero ahora que "alguien" puso a todos los distritos del Rukongai en orden... la gente esta muy ocupada trabajando o estudiando o entrenando... y a mi al verlos trabajar me entro un deseo de recorrer los distritos últimamente, ver como han cambiado-Hizó todo lo posible por intentar arreglar lo que había dicho antes.

-¿Recorrer los distritos?-según Ichigo los distritos era solo residencias, no había realmente nada que valiera la pena.

-Parece que ya hay teatros, distintas tiendas, algunas escuelas, ademas de diferentes dojos de pelea de distintos estilos-A Kukaku tambien le sorprendia lo mucho que todo había cambiado gracias a "alguien".

-¿En serio?-Eso era algo que no se esperaba, parecía que los haía ayudado mas de lo que pensaba.

-Si, la verdad me interesan más los teatros y los dojos pero es algo extraño ir de visita yo sola, ¿porque no me acompañas?-Preguntó de manera semi-coqueta que Ichigo no noto.

La conversación avanzaba realmente rapido, en unos momentos ya tenía donde pasar la noche y ahora parecía que tendría ocupadas las tardes por un buen tiempo.

Era casi como si Kukaku quisiera que el se quedara alli con ella, basicamente le dio todo para que eso pasara. Pero no entendia porque.

-D-de acuerdo, solo que voy a tener entrenamiento todos los días durante 6 horas por la mañana, por lo que tendrá que ser por la tarde-Dijo Ichigo algo preocupado por lo que podía pasar.

-Por supuesto, las funciones de teatro siempre son al oscurecer-Dijo Kukaku bastante feliz de que Ichigo hubiera aceptado.

-Pues bien, creo que vendré a vivir en este lugar por un tiempo-Dijo Ichigo bastante feliz de que la mayoria de sus problemas actuales de hubieran resuelto con tanta rapidez.

Parecía que su vida en la sociedad de almas había comenzado.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Va una, faltan...**

Era un nuevo día en la sociedad de almas

Y como todos lo días desde hacía 3 semanas, Ichigo estaba en el 5º escuadrón junto a Hirako.

Estaba teniendo su clase de "rutina" con Shinji, el cual Shinji no podía considerarla una clase de rutina debido a la velocidad a la que Ichigo avanzaba.

-¿Como demonios es que puedes lanzar un Hadou así, tan fácilmente?-Preguntó cuando le fue imposible soportar lo que estaba pasando.

Quizás Ichigo no superaría a Hirako o a Byakuya, pero si podía superar fácilmente a la mayoria de tenientes y a alguno que otro capitan novato.

Y tan solo tenía un mes entrenando.

-Es muy similar a un Getsuga Tenshou, tienes que condensar la energía antes de lanzarla y hacerlo en el momento adecuado. Ademas al igual que el getsuga tenshou el detonante es una invocación, por lo que es muy sencillo, la unica diferencia es que con el Kidou tienes que mantener la energía fluyendo, aunque es mucha menor que un getsu tenshou-Explico Ichigo rapidamente el motivo de su facilidad con el Hadou.

-Eso es una cosa, ¿pero como lanzas un Bakudou?-Preguntó al escuchar la explicación de Ichigo. Claramente no se esperaba una respuesta

-Es una tecnica que use en la pelea contra Ulquiorra, mantienes el Getsuga Tenshou en la espada en lugar de lanzarlo, al igual con el Bakudou. Mantienes en reiatsu estable y ya-Dijo Ichigo, pensando en lo dificil que seria si no hubiera "creado" esa tecnica.

-Ves las cosas más complicadas de una manera tan simple y funcional que es extraño-Comentó Shinji a lo que Ichigo simplemente se encogio de hombros.

-¿En serio?, ¿entonces cuanto crees que me tome aprender algo más de Kidou?, no quiero ser un maestro pero si saber algunas cosas importantes-Ichigo no quería decir el motivo exacto por el que estaba aprendiendo Kidou, ese era su problema y el solo iba a solucionarlo.

-Pues, ha este paso no te tomara más de un mes-Dijo Shinji aun asombrado de que Ichigo terminara un curso d años en tan solo 3 semanas.

Tambien había conseguido el Ban-Kai en 2 dias y había conseguido dominar la mascara en unos dias más de lo que ellos consiguieron en más de un siglo, peor no dejaba de preocuparlo.

Quizas podria llamar la atención de la gente equivocada y las cosas no resultarian muy bien de ese punto en adelante.

-Pues bien pero, ¿cuando vamos a aprender Kidou curativo?-Preguntó Ichigo debido a que ya habían pasado 3 semanas y aun no había aprendido absolutamente nada de Kidou curatio.

-¿Kidou curativo?, para eso tienes que ir a la 4° división, yo no te puedo enseñar eso-Le respondió Shinji confundido, se supone que todo el mundo sabía eso.

Ichigo se quedo en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había vivido el mes pasado.

-¿Enserio?, ¿me estas diciendo que estas 3 semanas, más toda una semana en el mundo humano aprendiendo Kidou fueron para nada?-Preguntó un poco frustrado al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido

-Bueno, no fueron para nada, aprendiste Kidou lo cual es muy importante para un shinigami, ademas quizas no sea capaz de enseñarte Kidou curativo, pero ahora deberías tener mas control sobre tu reitasu, por lo que debería ser más fácil aprender Kidou curativo ahora-Dijo Shinji para intentar reconfortar a Ichigo.

Era verdad, ahora le seria más facil aprender Kidou pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había perdido mucho tiempo.

Ichigo dio por teminada la clase y se dirigió algo incomodo al 4º escuadrón.

No le gustaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a alguien más del Sereitei, pero no tenía otra opción.

Encontro a Unohana tomando el te tranquilamente y se acerco directamente a pedirle ayuda.

-Unohana-san-Saludo Ichigo cortesmente.

-Oh, ¿Kurosaki-san, que te trae por aqui?-Preguntó extrañada por la prescencia del chico.

-Vera capitana, ocurre que tengo un pequeño problema y quisiera pedir su ayuda-Comenzó Ichigo su explicación a la capitana de la 4ª división.

Ichigo le explico rápidamente su situación a Unohana con la esperanza de que esta pudiera ayudarlo, de lo contrario tendría que buscar a alguien más pero dudaba que fueran tan útiles como la capitana del 4º escuadron.

-Asi que eso es lo que paso, bueno, entonces te ayudare-Le dijo con su usual voz tranquilizadora una vez que Ichigo termino de explicarle la situación.

-Muchas gracias-Le contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa causando "algo" a la capitana-Hirako ya me ha enseñado hasta Kidou avanzado pero no sabe sobre Kidou curativo.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que ya tiene un mayor control sobre tu reiatsu-Dijo Unohana algo molesta pues preferiría haber sido ella quien le enseñara eso-Eso hará más fácil las cosas.

Y así fue, Ichigo cambio sus 6 horas de entrenamiento de Kidou avanzado con Hirako por 6 horas de entrenamiento de Kidou curativo con Unohana.

=Al dia siguiente, en los cuarteles del 13º escuadron=

Rukia se encontraba bastante feliz de por fin haber terminado con el maldito papeleo tan temprano.

Bueno, desde hacía tiempo había querido ser la teniente de su escuadron, aunque nunca se paro a pensar en las desventajas que esto traía.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Se escucho una voz preguntar en el pasillo unos metros adelante de Rukia.

-Si, tenemos que apurarnos, no podemos llegar tarde al entrenamiento de Kurosaki-sama-Contesto emocionada la voz de una chica joven, posiblemente una de las nueva adquisiciones del escuadron.

"¿Kurosaki-sama?, ¿estaban hablando de Ichigo?"Pensó Rukia al escuchar la conversación que 4 compañeras de su escuadrón estaban teniendo en medio del pasillo.

-¿Saben donde entrena hoy Kurosaki-sama?, escuche que cambio de lugar de entrenamiento-Comentó una de las chicas.

-Oigan, ¿de que estan hablando?-Preguntó Rukia directamente, se supone que Ichigo estaba en el mundo humano, ¿como iban a ir a verlo entrenar? y ¿porque iban a ir a verlo entrenar?.

-Oh, teniente Kuchiki-Contestó una chica, a lo que todas hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Formamos parte del club de fans del shinigami sustituto, vamos a ir a ver a Kurosaki-sama entrenar-Contestó la primera chica*.

-¿Club de fans del shinigami sustituto?-Preguntó Rukia confundida. ¿Desde cuando Ichigo tenía un club de fans?.

-Si, somos las más grandes fans de Kurosaki Ichigo-sama-Dijo la segunda chica.

"¿Desde cuando Ichigo tiene un club de fans?" Pensó entre molesta y extrañada Rukia.

-Kurosaki-sama... lo que daría por un autógrafo-Dijo suspirando la tercera chica.

-Pues tan solo pídelo-Dijo Rukia realmente confundida por todo el drama que Ichigo podía causar, ¿realmente se había vuelto alguien tan importante?.

-No podría, me moriria de la emoción en cuanto estuviera frente a él-Contesto la tercera chica.

-Te entiendo, una vez me hablo y casi me desmayo-Agrego la cuarta chica.

-Espera, ¿dices que van a ir a ver a Ichigo entrenar?-Preguntó Rukia un poco asombrada. ¿No se supone que Ichigo estaba en el mundo humano?.

-Si, va a estar practicando lucha sin reiatsu en el dojo del escuadrón 5-Contestó la primer chica.

-No, la lucha sin reiatsu es en el escuadrón 11-La corrigió otra chica.

-Cierto, en el escuadrón 5 es donde entrena Kidou-Agregó la tercera chica.

-No olvides que según Hinamori-san, cambio su entrenamiento de Kidou por Kidou curativo-Dijo la cuarta chica.

-Cierto, debe de estar en los cuarteles del 4º escuadron-Dijo nuevamente la tercera chica.

-¿Como demonios saben eso?-Preguntó nuevamente Rukia, no era normal que tuvieran el horario de entrenamiento de otra persona unicamente para ir a verlo entrenar.

-No nos hemos perdido ninguna sesión de entrenamiento desde hace 3 semanas-Contestó la tercera chica, aparentemente la lider del grupo.

-Vaya, así que Ichigo tiene bastante tiempo aquí-Pensó Rukia en voz alta sintiéndose algo molesta.

-Si, aunque me gustaría que se pasara por aquí más seguido-Comentó la segunda chica.

"El no tiene ningún motivo para venir aquí, yo le dije que no me visitara porque estaría ocupada, yo le prohibí completamente el venir a interrumpir mi trabajo como teniente... ¿Porque me molesta tanto?" Pensó Rukia analizando la situación del porque Ichigo no la había visitado en tanto tiempo a pesar de estar viviendo allí.

Una vez que el grupo de chicas partio, Rukia fue a buscar a su capitan, quería ver si el sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando.

-Capitán Ukitake, ¿sabe algo acerca de que Ichigo esta viviendo en la sociedad de almas?-Preguntó respetuosamente Rukia a su capitan.

-Oh, si. Kurosaki-san vino hace unas 3 semanas a visitarte pero estabas muy ocupada-Contestó algo preocupado por lo que Rukia podría estar pasando.

Acababa de ocupar el puesto de teniente y tener problemas sentimentales no seria lo más facil del mundo en ese momento.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijo?-Preguntó inmediatamente Rukia.

-Te lo quería decir, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera, me dijo que tu le habías prohibido venir a visitarte y que no quería molestarte-Se explico Ukitake con algo de culpa, quizas deberia habercelo dicho antes.

Rukia se despidio de su capitan y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a Ichigo ahora que estaba en la sociedad de almas, el siempre la ayudaba cuando iba al mundo humano.

-Por supuesto, invitare a Ichigo a quedarse en la mansión, siendo el héroe que es nadie tendrá ningún impedimento-Pensó Rukia feliz en voz alta.

Si Ichigo se quedaba a dormir en la mansión podrían estar más tiempo juntos, aunque no sabía el porque de su repentino deseo de estar junto a Ichigo.

-Bueno, quizás nii-sama, pero creo que puedo convencerlo-Dijo Rukia a nadie en particular, pensando en la reacción que podría tener Byakuya al enterarse de sus planes.

Pero si lo que las chicas estaban diciendo era verdad, entonces Ichigo estaria ocupado en ese momento, quizas deberia de esperar a que estuviera solo, despues de todo no podía preguntarle si queria vivir con ella frente a todo el mundo.

=6 horas despues=

"Llego la hora, esta es mi oportunidad" Pensó Rukia al ver a las 4 chicas regresar a su escuadron suspirando sin parar.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, partió en busqueda del shingami sustituto y lo encontro saliendo de los cuarteles del 4º escuadron.

Si las chicas ya habían regresado, ¿no deberia de haber dejado el 4º escuadron hace tiempo?.

-Ichigo-Lo llamo Rukia en cuanto lo vio.

-Oh, hola Rukia-Saludo Ichigo casualmente.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Rukia son saber que decir para iniciar la conversación.

-Bien, ¿y tu?, ¿Trabajando duro teniente?-Preguntó Ichigo de manera juguetona.

-Si, no te preocupes-Conmteó algo incomoda Rukia, le parecia tan extraño que Ichigo la llamara teniente-¿Duermes bien en los cuarteles de la 5º división?-Preguntó directamente buscando la manera de proponerle alojamiento en su casa.

Ella había probado alguna vez las camas de los cuarteles de la 10º división y sabía por experiencia que no eran nada cómodas.

-Pues de hecho me estoy quedando a dormir con Kukkaku-san, tienen habitaciones libres y me ofreció quedarme un tiempo, ¿por?-Contestó mientras caminaba hacía la residencia Shiba.

"Así que Ichigo ya tiene donde dormir, resolvió fácilmente sus problemas en este lugar sin necesitar de mi ayuda..."Pensó Rukia algo frustrada.

Ella había neceditado mucha ayuda de Ichigo para adaptarse cuando estuvo en el mundo humano por primera vez, Ichigo no necesito ayuda de su parte para adaptarse perefectamente a vivir alli.

Ichigo realmente no la _necesitaba_, nunca lo hizo.

Desde la primera vez que llego a la sociedad de almas él pudo hacerce cargo de si mismo por su cuerta y esta vez no había sido diferente.

-¿Rukia?-Preguntó extrañado Ichigo ante la falta de reacción de Rukia.

-¿Mhn?, no por nada, solo curiosidad-Contestó algo nerviosa, el motivo por el que lo había buscado y su plan maestro para pasar más tiempo con Ichigo se había ido a la basura.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-Dijo Ichigo algo confundido por la repentina pregunta y la reacción de Rukia.

-Yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer, adios-Dijo Rukia aun algo deprimida, pero hizo lo posible por ocultarlo.

¿Realmente no podía pensar en algo que que pudiera hacer o decir para que Ichigo se quedara?, ¿porque parecía que Ichigo había continuado hacía adelante y ella se había quedado atras?, ¿porque repentinamente se sentia tan sola?.

Eran los pensamientos de Rukia mientras caminaba hacía su escuadron, algo más de trabajo podría hacer que dejara de pensar en eso.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo simplemente caminaba algo feliz de que Rukia lo fuera a "visitar", no la había visto desde que había llegado.

Y aunque le gustaria visitarla y verla trabajar como teniente ella había sido muy especifica al respecto, no podía visitarla ni interrumpir su trabajo a menos que la vida de alguien estuviera en peligro.

Pero bueno, no tenía caso lamentarse por esas cosas, Rukia había seguido adelante con su vida y ya no lo necesitaba y eso no era necesariamente algo malo.

Aceleró un poco el paso, se dirigía a la casa Shiba.

Esa tarde, como casi todas las anteriores durante 3 semanas la pasaría con Kuukaku.

Primero pasearian por las calles para ver si encontraban algo interesante.

Despues irian a los dojos de entrenamiento a ver a los peleadores prometedores, y ver a Ichigo presumir sus movimientos de pelea contra quien tuviera el suficiente valor.

Finalmente se diriían hacía algun teatro para ver alguna obra antes de terminar con él día y regresar a comer a casa.

Comida que por cierto, Kukaku insistia en hacer, a pesar de tener tan solo un brazo.

La parecía muy extraño a Ichigo que Kukaku ultimamente escogiera puras obras de teatro romanticas.

Primero escogia de comedia y drama, durante toda la primera semana.

Pero desde hacía 2 semanas solo veian obras de teatro romanticas, donde simpre había un final feliz.

Esa era una tarde para Ichigo y esa no iba a ser distinta a las demas.

=Un poco más tarde=

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntí Kuukaku a Ichigo al ver a un grupo de gente reunida.

-Supongo que algun tipo de acto-Comentó Ichigo mientras se dirigia a dicho grupo.

En el medio del grupo se encontraba una persona con unas antorchas en las manos, con las cuales hacía malabares sin recibir daño alguno por las quemaduras.

-Vaya, que increible-Comentó Kuukaku, la cual sabía que esa persona no usaba Kidou de ningun tipo, era habilidad pura.

Ichigo no comentó nada, el había ido varias veces al circo y había visto actos similares, pero no quería desacreditar al artista que tenía frente a el.

Cuando termino el acto siguieron caminando, ya era hora de visitar los dojos.

-¡¿Quien se cree capaz de derrotar al campeon absoluto del Karate?!-Grito una persona dentro de un dojo, el cual obviamente era de karate.

Ichigo entro en el dojo al escuchar a alguien gritar solo para ver a un tipo lanzando desafios a todos los miembros del dojo.

-Nadie puede ganarte, ahora dejanos seguir entrenando-Se quejo uno de los chicos del dojo.

-No, hasta que no encuentra un adversario digno nadie usara este dojo-Negó aquel tipo, cuyo nombre no podía importarle menos a Ichigo.

-Yo soy tu oponente-Dijo Ichigo mientras entraba en el dojo. Lo unico que importaba era que ese tipo significaba problemas y que el era un experto en resolver los problemas que podías ser resueltos con la fuerza.

Kuukaku se quedo observando a Ichigo desde la entrada del dojo, mirando como se contenía, le daba una lección de karate al chico y le pateaba el trasero al mismo tiempo.

Pero mayormente observaba a Ichigo.

Como le gustaría saber la razón de su repentino interes en él.

No sabía cuando desperto ese interes pero sabía que iba en aumento.

Ya que Ichigo termino de limpiar el piso con el bravucon en turno se dirigieron a los teatros a buscar una obra interestante para ver.

Kuukaku nuevamente escogio una obra romantica, lo cual Ichigo no comprendia.

Ni si quiera parecía que le gustaran esa obras pues Kuukaku siempre se quedaba dormida por la mitad, o por lo menos eso pensaba Ichigo.

Ya que siempre se sentaban junto cerca de la midad de la obra Kuukaku cerraba sus ojos y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

Regresaron a casa despues de que la obra termindo al igual que siempre, directamente a dormir para estar listos para el siguiente día.

Con esto terminaba la tarde de Ichigo y Kukaku.

Esta ultima aun no comprendia muy bien sus motivos, pero realmente disfrutaba de cada momento junto a Ichigo, y cada vez los disfrutaba más.

Al otro día por la mañana había un hombre frente a la puerta de la residencia Shiba.

-Ichigo, alguien te busca-Dijo Kukaku desde la entrada.

-¿Me buscan?-Eso era extraño, quien lo podría estar buscando que Kuukaku no conociera.

-Hola Kurosaki-sama-Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencía.

-Eh... ¿te conozco?-Preguntó Ichigo ante la extraña reacción de aquella persona.

-Que bruto de mi parte, soy Rokudo, un miembro del nuevo taller de construcción que abrió en el Rukongai gracias a usted-Se presento aquel tipo de cabello oscuro y tez clara.

-De acuerdo... ¿y que es lo que quieren conmigo?-Preguntó Ichigo al hombre frente a el.

-Kurosaki-sama, tenemos importantes noticias-Dijo Rokudo emocionado.

-¿Importantes noticias?-¿Porque no podia simplemente contestar su pregunta?.

-Si, su casa finalmente esta terminada-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Rokudo.

-¿Mi casa?-Ichigo no sabía que tenía una casa.

-Si, decidimos contruir una casa en la que pueda vivir mientras se encuentre en este mundo-Explico Rokudo sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Ichigo no sabía si esa era una buena noticia o mala, pero sabía que es lo que haría, aun si no sabía si era lo correcto o no.

-Creo que entonces me voy a mudar-Dijo Ichigo sin darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Esas fueron las palabras que Kuukaku esperaba no escuchar por lo menos unos meses más, pero al parecer Ichigo no entendió muy bien el mensaje de "quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo" y simplemente no quería ser una carga.

La tarde del dia siguiente Ichigo estaba en la puerta de la casa Shiba, despidiéndose de Kuukaku.

-Solo han sido 3 semanas, pero creo que fue muy divertido-Dijo Ichigo con un algo alegre, intentando que Kuukaku recuperara el animo

-Pienso igual-Contesto Kuukaku en un tono triste, que Ichigo fue incapaz de quitar.

La situación llego a un punto muerto debido a que ninguno de los 2 sabía que decir.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-Dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio, no tenía caso alargar más las cosas.

-Asegurate de venir de visita, este lugar se puede volver aburrido facilmente sin ti-Le dijo Kuukaku antes de que se fuera.

-Claro, no te preocupes tanto, ademas en unas semanas más espera una muy grata sorpresa-Contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-Preguntó curiosa Kuukaku.

-Si te lo digo ya no sería sorpresa-Contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta y partir.

Era algo extraño "mudarse" sin llevarse nada, pero no trajo nada consigo en primer lugar.

Ichigo camino por los distintos distritos del Rukonai siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel hombre que había ido a darle la noticia hasta que se encontro frente a lo que podría ser llamado una mansión.

-Asi que esta es mi nueva casa... es enorme-Comentó Ichigo al ver su nueva casa.

La casa efectivamente era gigantesca, de 2 pisos y era por lo meno veces más grande que su casa en el mundo humano.

-Creo que es demasiado grande para una sola persona-Dijo observando que la casa era incluso más grande por dentro que por fuera.

Era muy espaciosa y contaba con 12 habitaciones, una inmensa sala de estar, una cocina enorme que parecían 2 cocinas juntas, ya que tenía incluso dos estufas y dos lava trastes, ¿de donde demonios sacaron 2 estufas?, también tenía como 4 baños, y algunas cosas más, lo cual no entendía ya que supuesta mente solo viviría él allí.

¿Para que necesitaría una sola persona tantas cosas?.

Pero lo más importante era el patio trasero, tenía una gran espacio casi vació, con 3 arboles, una banca bastante cómoda, un pequeño lago, un muy suave césped, esa mitad del patio era casi como el patio de un noble y la otra mitad era un campo de entrenamiento.

No como el de Urahara, si no un cuadrado de unos diez metros por lado, hecho del mismo materias que las murallas del Sereitei.

Allí podía entrenar tranquilo sin temor a que algún Hadou o algún ataque se saliera de control ya que las paredes tenían como 5 metros del altura, con una pequeña puerta para entrar o salir.

Repentinamente una risa proveniente de uno de los cuartos lo hizo ir a investigar.

Cuatro niños estaban cargando escobas o trapos y estaban limpiando su cuarto.

-¿Y ustedes que están haciendo?-Dijo Ichigo a los niños cuando abrió la puerta.

-Nosotros cuidamos y limpiamos la casa-Contestó Yui muy feliz de ver a Ichigo nuevamente.

-¿Limpiar esta casa?, ¿no es mucho trabajo?-Preguntó Ichigo pensando en la enorme casa que tenian que limpiar.

-Es nuestro propio entrenamiento, no hay que descuidar nada y hay que limpliar todo-Contesto Shibata, el chico que Chad visita cuando esta en la sociedad de almas.

-Vaya, así que entrenamiento, ¿Eh?-Ichigo pensaba que esa era realmente una manera curiosa de pensar acerca de limpiar una casa.

-Claro, algún día vamos a ser shinigamis poderosos y protegeremos a todos, igual que usted-Dijo Felix, un chico pelinegro de más o menos la misma edad que Yuzu y Karin.

-Bueno, sea o no entrenamiento, es un trabajo, ¿que tal unos dulces como pago?-Sugirió Ichigo mientras sacaba la bolsa de dulces que le había dado Rokudo como obsequio de bienvenida.

¿Realmente necesitaba otro obsequio ademas de una casa/mansión?.

Nuevamente le daban más de lo que creía merecer.

-¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto Kagura, una pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Si-Dijo Ichigo nuevamente.

-No es necesario-Dijo Yui muy nerviosa.

-No se preocupen, tan solo creo que si alguien hace algo bien, algo bueno tiene que pasarte, asi que si ustedes hacen bien su trabajo les voy a dar un buen pago, pero no se acostumbre, si un dia no vienen ese dia no tendran dulces, algo importante con el entrenamiento es la constancia y perseverancia-Dijo Ichigo haciendo que todos cambiaran de idea y aceptaran gustoso los dulces.

Ichigo podía ver la emoción en los ojos de esos niños.

Para ellos él era una especie de super héroe, y les estaba dando lecciones sobre como llegar a ser uno.

-Así que aquí tienen por hoy, vengan la otra semana y hagan bien su trabajo y les daré más dulces-Dijo Ichigo mientras le daba unos cuantos dulces a cada niño.

-Gracias Kurosaki-sama-Dijo Kagura cuando le dio los dulces.

-Solo Ichigo esta bien-Era incomodo que un niño lo tratara con tanto respeto.

-Gracias Onii-chan-Dijo Yui dando le una gran abrazó.

-No es nada Yui-Dijo Ichigo regresando suavemente el abrazó.

Ese día daba comenzó la nueva rutina de Ichigo.

Que era ir a entrenar, hacer lo posible por ignorar a sus fans, las cuales la verdad lo ponían algo nervioso, pasar la tarde con Kukaku.

Pasaron unos 2 días más con la misma rutina, con la excepción de que ya no vivía con Kukaku y tenía todas las tardes libres.

Lo cual no era algo necesariamente bueno, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre solo, ya que no quería molestar a nadie más con sus actividades.

-Bueno, no puedo pasar todo mi día en casa, así que sera mejor dar la vuelta por ahí-Dijo Ichigo demasiado aburrido de estar tanto tiempo solo en esa gigantesca casa.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, decidió dar un paseo por el Sereitei, ver si encontraba a alguien con quien pasar el día, quizás Matsumoto, le encantaba escaparse de la oficina.

Mientras pensaba en esto alguien choco contra él en un cruce de camino, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Era Nanao Ise, teniente de la 8ª división.

-Hola Nanao-san, ¿estas bien?-Saludo Ichigo mientras la levantaba y le daba la mano a Nanao para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hola Kurosaki-san, estoy bien, no se preocupe-Contestó la teniente mientras tomaba la mano que Ichigo le ofrecía.

Nanao observo a la nada por unos momentos antes de comenzar a caminar para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacía el otro lado.

-¿Segura que estas bien?, pareces un poco... ida-Preguntó Ichigo algo preocupado por la teniente.

-No he dormido bien estos últimos días-Contestó algo avergonzada de su manera de actuar en ese momento.

-¿Paso algo?-Preguntó un poco preocupado Ichigo. Nanao era una de las personas que mejor controlaba su vida hasta donde Ichigo sabía, que algo evitara que durmiera bien no podía significar nada bueno.

Algo grave tenía que haber pasado.

-Nada nuevo, el capitán se niega a hacer su papeleo así que lo tengo que hacer yo por él, y por estas fechas es cuando los shinigamis se gradúan de la academia y recibimos nuevos miembros por lo que mi trabajo esta aumentando mucho, también tenemos las solicitudes de los actuales miembros, tengo que arreglar toda la reconstrucción de una parte del cuartel porque _alguien_ pensó que no abría problema si dejaba que todos entrenaran fuera de la arena de entrenamiento, ¡Y no puedo encontrar a ese holgazán por ninguna parte, ya me estoy hartando de que me hagan encargarme de todo y...!-Nanao comenzó a quejarse de todo hasta que noto que estaba con la persona equivocada y en el lugar equivocado.

O podía ser simplemente que el estrés había llegado a niveles muy altos.

Ichigo solo pudo observarla en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Lo siento, eso fue muy descortés, como dije llevo un tiempo sin dormir bien, pero eso no es excusa para gritarle a alguien de esa manera-Se disculpo avergonzada con una pequeña reverencia.

-No te preocupes, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo perder el control, me tomaste por sorpresa-Contestó Ichigo intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Le voy a pedir que se olvide de eso por favor-Dijo desviando la mirada, era la primera vez en más de 50 años en que perdía el control.

-No creo poder-Contestó honestamente Ichigo, eso era algo que solo se veía una vez en la vida y algo así era difícil de olvidar.

-Entonces por favor no le diga a nadie lo que paso-Pidió amablemente, más como una suplica, no quería que nadie se enterara de eso.

-Tienes mi palabra-Dijo Ichigo en un tono seguro que tranquilizo a Nanao.

Por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse de que Ichigo le dijera a nadie.

La situación llegó a un punto muerto nuevamente.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dijo Nanao una vez recordó el motivo de esa escena, el trabajo.

-De acuerdo, se que tu trabajo es importante pero tienes que cuidarte, si te enfermas o te sobre cargas vas a colapsar-Le advirtió Ichigo.

Él no era un medico, pero había sido asistente de su padre en el consultorio desde que tenía memoria y sabía algo de medicina, ademas de que las clases de reiatsu curativo con Unohana incluían algunas cosas de medicina tradicional.

No todo se solucionaba con Kidou.

-No se preocupe, tendré cuidado-Contestó algo nerviosa, no era normal que alguien se preocupara tanto por ella por algo que hacía todo el tiempo, papeleo.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, Ichigo realmente dudaba que fuera a tener cuidado.

No parecía el tipo de persona que se preocupara mucho por si misma.

Como sea, Ichigo camino por unos minutos más, pero no encontró a nadie, decidió regresar a casa algo deprimido, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea haber dejado la casa Shiba.

Ahora necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer durante todas sus tardes libres.

Pero tampoco podía concentrarse tanto en eso, él estaba alli por una razón, aprender Kidou curativo para poder pagar su deuda con Kuukaku.

Por otra parte aun tenía que encontra algo que hacer y entrenar con Ikkaku y Renji parecia ser la mejor opcion hasta ahora.

=3 horas despues=

Ichigo se encontraba descansando un poco de su ultima pelea.

-Soi-Fong, bueno verte-Saludo Ichigo a la joven capitana en cuanto noto su prescencia.

Era algo extraño que Soi Fong visitara los dojos de entrenamiento, o cualquier parte que no estuviera relacionada con una mision o con Yoruichi.

-¿Y que haces por aqui?, segun tengo entendido no vienes mucho por estos rumbos-Comentó Ichigo a la capitana, la cual solo lo miro molesta.

-Vine porque esuche que había ciertos peleadores muy buenos entrenando y quería ver que tan buenos eran en realidad y quizas invitarlos a ser parte del 2º escuadron... pero veo que eran ustedes-Respondio algo decepcionada y molesta de su suerte.

-Si, lo siento por hacerte perder el tiempo, simplemente estabamos practicando un poco-Dijo Ichigo algo molesto por la manera en la que había dicho eso.

-¿Tu llamas a eso una practica?, más bien nos usaste como muñecos de entrenamiento-Se quejo Renji, quien hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba tirado en el centro del dojo, victima de los puños y patadas de Ichigo.

-¿Donde demonios aprendiste a luchar asi?-Preguntó entre molesto e interesado Ikkaku, le dolia en el orgullo que una persona de 17 años los hubiera derrotado de esa manera cuando todos tenian por lo menos 20 años de luchar constantemente y era obvio que Ichigo no había luchado desde que había nacido, tenía cuando mucho 7 años de esperiencia, menos de la mitad que ellos.

-Lo "basico" en la calle-Contesto Ichigo simplemente a sus golpeados amigos.

-¿En la calle?-Preguntó Soi Fong, sorpresivamente. Por lo general ignoraría cualquier comentario pero era consciente de que Ikkaku y Renji eran grandes luchadores en lo que a combate sin armas se refiere, pero demasiado orgullosos como para ser parte de su escuadron, ademas de que Renji ya era teniente y no creia que estuviera feliz de bajar de puesto para volverse un asesino.

-Antes de comenzar con todo esto de ser un shinigami sustito yo luchaba mucho contra los delincuentes de Karakua, a veces tenía que luchar yo solo contra varias personas y siempre ganaba, no salia ileso pero salia ganador, ademas de que tome clases de karate un tiempo-Explico Ichigo brevemente.

-¿Y lo "no basico"?-Preguntó Renji, quien se negaba a pensar que simplemente luchando contra bravucones alguien aprendiera a pelear de esa manera.

-Lo demas lo aprendi con Yoruichi, me dijo que sería buena idea que no dependiera exclusivamente de mi Zampaktou y creeme, con ella es aprender rapido o sufrir... sufrir mucho-Dijo Ichigo sintiendo un pequeño escalofrio recorrar su columna al recordar dicho entrenamiento.

-¿A-aprendiste a pelear con Yoruichi?, ¿como sobreviviste a eso?-Preguntó Renji incredulo, no le extrañaba que peleara de esa manera si la sadica de Yoruichi lo había entrenado en persona.

Alguna vez, despues de que Ichigo y comañia rescataran a Rukia, Renji le había pedido a Yoruichi que lo entrenara, y a pesar de haber pasado más de 2 años seguia teniendo pesadillas.

-En mi primer dia de entrenamiento me rompio por lo menos 17 huesos, si no fuera por las tecnicas de regeneración acelerada de las termas y de los tratamientos de Urahara, posiblemente habría muerto, o estar muy cerca de ello-Dijo Ichigo como si el sufrir 17 fracturas en un entrenamiento no fuera nada importante.

-¿Porque no renunciaste al entrenamiento?-Preguntó Soi Fong, quien aun se avergonzaba de no haber sido capaz de completar el entrenamiento de Yoruichi, pues había sido incapaz de continuar despues de tan solo 2 semanas.

-No es mi estilo renunciar, ella me había retado a entrenar por todo un mes, asi que eso fue lo que hicimos. Ademas de que tiene razón, si alguien encuentra la forma de sellar a Zangetsu, entonces voy a estar desarmado y no puedo quedar indefenso en una pelea-Dijo Ichigo, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse vulnerable en una pelea por proteger a alguien.

-¿Y que tanto tiempo llevan entrenando?-Preguntó algo curiosa Soi Fong.

-Unos cuantos dias-Dijo Ichigo.

-Cuando comenzamos a entrenar estabamos más o menos iguales, pero el comenzó a mejorar muy rapidamente y entonces con unimos contra el, pero despues de unos dias aunque eramos 2 contra 1 nos pateo el trasero-Dijo molesto Renji

-Estaba algo oxidado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin luchar solo con mis manos-Dijo Ichigo mientras hacia movimientos de calentamiento.

-Quizas unas practicas usando espadas en lugar de puños-Sugirio Soi Fong algo interesada en las habilidades de pelea de Ichigo.

Sabía que el chico tenía mucho poder, pero si no tenía las habilidades necesarias entonces no era mejor que Kempachi quien solo dependia de su poder.

Las practicas de Kendo iban mucho más parejas.

Quizas Ichigo tuviera mucha experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y quizas haya entrenado durante mucho tiempo continuamente.

Como los dias de entrenamiento con Urahara o para conseguir su Bankai, donde entreno practicamente sin descanzo hasta conseguir su objetivo.

O durante su entrenamiento para conseguir el Getsuha Tenshou final, cuando lucho por 3 meses continuos contra Tensa Zangetsu.

Pero Ikkaki y Renji tambien tenian mucho tiempo entrenando, quizas no tan continuamente como Ichigo pero tenian muchos años de ventaja.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que estuvieran en el mismo nivel.

Ichigo era un luchador nato y aprendia a una velocidad increiblemente rapida, pero a pesar de eso, estaba en una clara desventaja.

Ademas de que siempre que entrenaba lo hacia con alguien mucho más fuerte que el, por lo que aprendia más rapido que si entrenara con alguien de su nivel.

Pero esto no era más que una pelea de Kendo puro, sin reiatsu ni nada parecido.

Al final la pelea fue declarada en favor de Renji, quien tampoco podía celebrar mucho pues tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones al igual que Ikkaku, el cual había caido un poco antes que Ichigo.

-Eres bastante bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Dijo Soi Fong al shinigami sustituto unos minutos despues de que la pelea terminara.

-Gracias, teniendo en cuenta que eres la capitana del 2º escuadron significa mucho-Dijo Ichigo, pensando que Soi Fong tambien había completado el entrenamiento de Yoruichi.

Cualquier persona que pueda sobrevivir a eso tiene que ser endemoniadamente buena en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ichigo estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades como luchador en el mundo humano, contra otros humanos.

Pero estaba hablando con una personas que tenía muchos más años de experiencia que él y llevaba practicando casi toda su vida.

Ademas él nunca se considero "el más fuerte", solo "apenas lo suficientemente fuerte".

-¿Te interesa practicar un poco más?-Lo reto Soi Fong, observando la oportunidad de demostrarle que ella era la mejor estudiante de Yoruichi y no el peli naranja.

-Claro que sí-Respondio Ichigo rapidamente.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del dojo, con el resto alrededor de ellos observando.

Soi Fong fue la primera en ataca, lanzandose hacía Ichigo con un puñetazo directo al rostro que Ichigo bloqueo con su maño derecha sin problemas.

La capitana no perdio tiempo y lanzo una patada por la izquierda a Ichigo, aprovechando que tenía su mano derecho bloqueando su puño, Ichigo cruzo la mano izquierda y detuvo su patada sin problemas, despues tomo la pierda izquierda de la capitana e intento lanzarla pero esta uso su pierna derecha para golpear el brazo de Ichigo causando que la soltara.

Lanzo una patada barrida hacía Ichigo antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo pero Ichigo salto antes de que la patada conectara.

Todo eso paso en un intervado de 2 segundos, y no todos los presentes fueron conscientes de lo que paso.

Soi Fong aprovecho ese momento para retroceder y replantearse la pelea.

Al parecer Ichigo no era unicamente palabras, realmente podía defenderse pero ella no era la capitana del 2º escuadron para nada.

La lucha continuo por unos minutos, con movimientos demasiado rapidos para que todos los captaran pero lo suficientemente lentos como para que los que si los pudieran ver perdieran completamente las ganas de luchar contra Ichigo.

Nadie quería entrenar contra alguien que podía pelear frente a frente con Soi Fong en combate sin armas.

La luchar termino con Ichigo de espalda al suelo y Soi Fong agotada a su lado.

-Vaya, no por nada eres la capitana del 2º escuadron-Comentó Ichigo desde el suelo, quizas no fuera por mucho, pero había perdido.

-Odio decirlo, pero no lo hiciste nada mal chico, si me descuido por un segundo me habrías ganado-Dijo honestamente Soi Fong, sin importar sus intenciones originales tenía que aceptar que el chico era realmente bueno.

-Lo dudo, pero tomare eso como un cumplido-Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para irse.

Al otro día Ichigo decidio regresar a vagar por las calles en busca de algo que hacer, al parecer Ikkaku y Renji estaban muy ocupados por el papeleo de sus respectivos escuadrones y cualquier otra persona solo sería un muñeco de practica para alguien como Ichigo.

=Dias despues=

Ichigo caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos/calles del Sereitei, era lo que hacía todas las tardes de esa semana desde su ultima seción de entrenamiento cuando lucho contra Soi Fong.

A veces se encontraba con alguien para pasar el rato, mayormente con Matsumoto, la cual tenía por costumbre escaparse de la oficina para evitar el papeleo y se pegaba a Ichigo como chicle en cuanto lo veía porque según ella, "Las cosas más interesantes siempre te pasan a ti".

Ichigo no sabía si era algo bueno o malo encontrarse con ella en este punto.

Al principio había estado muy agradecido por tener algo que hacer durante las horas libres que tenía, pero teniendo en cuenta que el salir con ella normalmente terminaba con el ebrio, pero recordando todo lo que había hecho, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir saliendo con ella.

El cantar como "profesional" de la manera más desafinada posible casi todas las noches no era algo que le gustaba recordar, y menos si realmente había "fans" que estaban allí cada vez que el alcohol lo superaba y se subía al escenario.

Dichas fans eras las mismas que lo observaban en cada sesión de entrenamiento, y lo que más le daba miedo era que de hecho era muchas, realmente muchas.

Ichigo estaba sumido es estos pensamientos, mientras se acercaba a un cruce del camino.

Hacía unos días había chocado con Nanao en ese mismo cruce.

Mientras pensaba en eso una chica choco contra el nuevamente, cayendo ambos al suelo nuevamente.

Era Nanao Ise, la teniente del 8º escuadrón, nuevamente.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Ichigo después de levantarse mientras le ofrecía la mano a Nanao, al igual que la vez anterior.

-Si, claro...-Dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecian y se levantaa, con una sonrisa finjida que no pudo mantener mucho tiempo-No, no estoy bien, necesito ayuda-No era el lugar ni momento para derrumbarse, pero ya no podía soportalo más.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó preocupado Ichigo.

-Estoy llegando a mi limite, hay muchos más reclutas de los esperados y tenemos muchas más solicitudes de parte de los actuales miembros de las normales, incluso aunque el capitán esta ayudando un poco no puedo seguir... he llegado a mi limite-Dijo con un tono de voz frustrado.

Ella era la teniente de la 8ª division, se supone que era más fuerte que esto.

-Nanao-san-Djio Ichigo sin saber que hacer a ontinuacion.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla, en ese momento no podía recordar pero estaba seguro de que de alguna manera, directa o indirecta, Nanao lo había ayudado en el pasado.

Tenía que pagar esa deuda.

O eso tenía que decirsea a si mismo para tener una excusa y poder ayudar a la chica frente a él.

Simplemente no podía marcharse y dejar a una persona que claramente necesitaba ayuda sola, si podía hacer algo tenía que hacerlo.

Y con tanto tiempo libre y estando tan aburrido, sabía que tenía que ser en ese momento cuando pagara la deuda imaginaria que acababa de crear.

Pero solo podía pensar en una cosa que pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

-Bueno, tu trabajo no va a desaparecer por estar aquí, sera mejor que nos apuremos-

-Supongo que tiene razón-Dijo Nanao derrotada, no serviria de nada retrasar lo inevitable-sera mejor que... ¿nos?-Nanao no comprendia el significado de esas palabras.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre, no me interesa formar parte del Sereitei pero quizás me sirva de algo aprender sobre su funcionamiento. Sobre todo en la manera en la que obtienen nuevos miembros-Dijo Ichigo la mejor excusa que pudo crear.

-Le agradezco mucho la intención, pero no puedo dejar que usted se haga cargo de algo que nos corresponde-Dijo Nanao algo avergonzada de que una persona que ni siquiera es del Gotei 13, menos de su escuadron, se ofreciera para ayudarla.

-¿Porqué no?-Preguntó direcatmetne Ichigo, ya que no conocia ningun motivo real por el que no pudiera ayudar.

-Porque es la responsabilidad del capitán y teniente de cada escuadrón hacerse cargo de estas cosas-Contestó Nanao recordando cual era su obligación y negándose a recibir ayuda de Ichigo, él chico ya los había ayudado demasiado como para ponerlo a hacer el papeleo.

Ichigo permanecio en silencio unos momentos analizando lo que Nanao había dicho antes de responder.

-Ya en serio, ¿Porque no puedo simplemente ir y ayudarles?-Aun no le decian una razón valida.

Nanao se había quedado sin respuestas, nunca había pensado en como responder a eso.

Después de todo, ¿a quien se le ocurre ofrecerse para hacer el trabajo pesado, repetitivo y aburrido del papeleo?.

-De acuerdo, pero le advierto que no tiene ni idea de en lo que se esta metiendo, tan solo encárguese de algo de papeleo simple, yo me encargo de lo demás-Dijo con algo de alivió de saber que por lo menos una parte minima de su trabajo se había eliminado.

El shinigami sustituto siguió a Nanao hasta las oficinas del 8° escuadrón, donde se encontró con una gigantesca montaña de papeles.

Nanao tomo una pequeña parte de esa montaña y se las entrego a Ichigo, después guió al chico hasta la oficina de su capitán donde este comenzó a trabajar.

Tras unos largos minutos termino, no era realmente algo complicado pero si tedioso, salio de la oficina para tomar algo de aire fresco y se encontró con la oficina de Nanao.

Ichigo observo a Nanao desde la distancia, se veía ligeramente mejor que antes pero aun asi se podía ver que estaba bajo mucha presion, estaba justo en el limite.

Un poco más y se rompería nuevamente y no estaba seguro de que podría hacer algo para ayudarla.

Tenía que evitar eso, asi que entro directamente a la oficina donde Nanao estaba haciendo el papeleo sorprendiendo un poco a la teniente y tomo un grupo bastante grande de las solicitudes y comenzo a revisarlas y hacer todo el proceso necesario.

-¿Que está haciendo?-Preguntó Nanao al shinigami sustituto una vez que este comenzó a tomar otro grupo de papeleas para hacer lo mismo que con los anteriores.

-Me gustaría hacer lo que dijiste, hacerme cargo solo de una parte del papeleo simple y encargarte lo demás, pero no puedo simplemente dejarte cargar con todo por tu cuenta, cargar con más de lo que debes es mi trabajo y no pienso darselo a nadie más-Y no era una broma, el siempre cargaba con más de lo que debería y la verdad nunca se había arrepentido de ello, no via un motivo por el que deberia de comenzar ahora.

Nanao simplemente sonrio ante esa frase.

Era cierto que ella siempre intentaba hacer todo, y tambien era cierto que Ichigo tambien intentaba hacer todo, incluido lo que no le correspondia, y se sentía extraño encontrar a alguien como ella, que aparte de intentar hacer todo para que los demas puedan ser felices y relajarse, lo acepte con es facilidad.

Ella sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacer eso y si alguien preguntaba posiblemente lo negaria, pero Ichigo no, él simplemente acepto que esa era su forma de ser y siguió adelante con ello.

La teniente aparto todos estos pensamientos de su cabeza y se puso a trabajar a la par con Ichigo, no era el tiempo ni el lugar para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Trabajaron por 6 horas continuas, e hicieron lo mismo el dia siguiente, y el siguiente.

Hasta que finalmente él papeleo desaparecio.

Nunca se habían sentido tan felices de terminar con algo, excepto la guerra.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-san, realmente nos ha salvado otra vez-Agradecio Nanao haciendo una reverencia, lo cual realmente incomodo a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes Nanao-san, tan solo estoy pagando mis deudas-Dijo Ichigo.

La teniente solto una pequeña risa al escuchar eso.

-¿De que te ries?-Preguntó Ichigo algo confundido.

-Es que lo dice como si realmente nos debiera algo, ha salvado a toda la soceidad de almas de la destrucción, quizas no lo hizo por su cuenta pero el hecho de que nos salvo no puede ser cambiado, todos tenemos una deuda increibelmente grande con ustedes y me parece gracioso que piense que es al revez-Dijo Nanao sin perder la sonrisa en ningun momento.

Ichigo nunca pensó que veria a Nanao sonreir, pero lo acababa de hacer, ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía mucho a Lisa.

Ambas tenian unas de las sonrisas más hermosas que existen, pero rara vez sonreian.

Ichigo se despidio de Nanao y se dirigió a casa, trabajar en el papeleo no era la mejor manera de pasar la tarde, pero era mejor que nada, por lo menos esos dias.

Ademas había pagado su deuda con Nanao y Kyoraku, lo cual ni siquiera había pensado hasta que Nanao se despidió de él.

Como sea, segun Unohana, el dia para que Ichigo se "graduara" estaba cerca, ya casi terminaba de aprender lo basico y los semi avanzado sobre Kidou curativo.

=Al dia siguiente=

Bueno, sabía que faltaba poco para que estuviera listo, pero no sabía que tanto, y no se imginaba que solo le faltara una clase.

Ese dia finalmente había terminado su entrenamiento con Kidou curativo, finalmente estaba listo para saldar su deuda con Kukaku.

-Muchas gracias por todo-Dijo Ichigo, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía una deuda más-Pero ahora no sé qué podría hacer por ti para recompensarte.

-¿Recompensarme?-pregunto extrañada Unohana.

-Sí, decidí recompensar a todos lo que me han ayudado y eso la incluye, usted salvo la vida de mis amigos en varias ocasiones y sin su ayuda posiblemente muchos de ellos habrían muerto incluso antes de la batalla contra Aizen.

-Valla, no te preocupes lo hice porque era mi deber-Dijo la capitana algo nerviosa, no era normal que la gente le agradeciera de esa manera.

-Pero aun así debe de recibir algo a cambio, además le acabo de quitar mucho tiempo solo para que me enseñara Kidou de curación.

-Eso lo hice porque quería, no tienes que darme nada a cambio-Dijo Unohana notablemente nerviosa, nuca había tenido que lidiar con una situación asi, nunca se había encontrado con nadie tan determinado en recomenzarla, ademas quería darle una recompensa por algo que ella creía tenia tan poca importancia.

Usualmente les hablaba en tono "tranquilo/amenazante" y eso era suficiente, pero nunca se topo con un caso como este.

Unohana se sonrojo ligeramente por un momento, pues pensó en pedirle un beso como pago. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pensar en su vida personal.

Ichigo solo se quedó pensando en cómo pagarle todo lo que había hecho.

Finalmente no pudo llegar a una respuesta en ese momento y decidió despedirse y partir hacia el mundo humano.

Ya que pagara alguna de sus otras deudas quizás podría pensar más claramente sobre como pagarle a la capitana Unohana por toda su ayuda.

Estaba listo para pasar al ultimo paso de su plan para pagar la deuda que tenía con Kukaku.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar un mensajero llegó para avisarle que Shinji quería hablar con el en persona y que lo citaba en su oficina.

No le había dicho el motivo, pero lo mejor seria ir lo más pronto posible para poder continuar con su lista de deudas.

-Ichigo, me acabo de enterar de lo que paso en el mundo humano con Lisa y Hiyori-Fue lo primero de Shinji le dijo cuando lo vio entrar en su oficina.

-¿No te lo habían contado antes?-Estaba casi seguro de que le había dicho lo que paso cuando le pidio ayuda nuevamente.

Aunque tambien puede ser que tras la semana en la base Vizard y lo confuso del final de esta, se haya olvidado completamente del asunto.

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso-Se disculpo Shinji, completamente consciente de que era su culpa.

-¿A que te refieres?, no tenías manera de saber que pasaria-Preguntó extrañado Ichigo.

-Es que... Hiyori y Lisa, realmente fue idea mía el que estuvieras tu solo junto con ellas 2-Djio Shinji en un tono serio y lleno de ¿culpa?, o algo similar.

-¿Y eso que demonios significa?-Preguntó aun más extrañado Ichigo.

-Ellas 2 al contrario que el resto de nosotros, ellas se negaron a avanzar, o mas bien no pudieron avanzar-Dijo Shinji como respuesta.

-¿Y eso que demonios significa?-Preguntó nuevamente Ichigo, ¿porque Hirako no explica todo desde un inicio y ya?

-Hiyori, Lisa y el resto de nosotros teníamos casi la misma apariencia que teníamos cuando Aizen nos traiciono, esto es porque nos sentíamos incapaces de seguir avanzando tras perder lo todo-Explico Shinji-Tras la derrota de Aizen y los cambio que hubo en todo el Sereitei sentimos que podíamos avanzar nuevamente, es por eso que la mayoría de nosotros ha cambiado su apariencia en los últimos 2 años a excepción de Hiyori y Lisa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Ichigo aun no entendía su papel en todo esto.

-Pues veras Ichigo, se te explico cuando se te fueron regresados tus poderes. Tu has sido la causa de la mayoría de los cambio en el Sereitei y en cada uno de nosotros, y es gracias a ti que podemos seguir avanzando. Es por eso que al ver que Hiyori y Lisa no se sentían capaces de avanzar nuevamente decidí que, si tu fuiste capaz de lograr tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, tu podrías hacer que ellas también cambiaran, por lo menos lo suficiente para seguir avanzando.

-Ya veo... ¿y porque te estabas disculpando?-Preguntó Ichigo ya que fue eso lo que quería saber en primer lugar.

-En primero por que tuvieras que luchar tu solo contras ambas cuando luchaban contra su hollow interno, eso no estaba en nuestros planes-Dijo con una voz ligeramente menos seria.

-¿Y segundo?-Preguntó Ichigo curioso de esa segunda cosa.

-Pues sabemos como son Hiyori y Lisa, y no debe de haber sido nada fácil para ti el convivir con ambas durante 2 semanas-Dijo perdiendo poco a poco la seriedad.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó algo extrañado Ichigo-¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo en privado?.

-Pues si, quizás no lo sepas pero lo que hiciste es algo increíblemente importante para nosotros, sobre todo para ellas-Dijo en un tono un poco más serio.

-¿En serio?-Ichigo no creía que hubiera hecho la gran cosa, en comparación a lo que ellos habían hecho por él.

-Si, les diste un lugar al cual pertenecer-"Explicó" Shinji.

-¿Un lugar al cual pertenecer?-Eso era algo nuevo.

Shinji dio un pequeño suspiro antes de dar su explicación.

-Antes de que Aizen nos traicionara tanto Hiyori como Lisa formaban parte del Gotei 13 junto con nosotros-Comenzó Shinji su nueva explicación.

-Me lo imaginaba-Dijo Ichigo, teniendo en cuanta de Shinji, Kensei y Rose eran capitanes, era algo obvio que todos los Vizard formaban parte del Gotei 13.

-Después de que derrotaste a Aizen nosotros logramos regresar a nuestros anteriores puestos, pero ellas no-hizo una pequeña pausa para que el chico preguntara.

-¿Porque?-Preguntó Ichigo consciente de que Shinji había dejado de hablar para que el preguntara.

-Porque el puesto de Lisa y Hiyori ya esta siendo ocupado y ademas es imposible para Hiyori aceptar de alguien como Mayuri como capitán-No era una sorpresa que ambas se negaran a regresar.

-Ya veo, así que es por eso que no podían avanzar-Eso explicaba el estancamiento de Hiyori y Lisa.

-Exacto, y ahora les diste un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante, les diste un lugar al cual pertenecer-Dijo Shinji con un tono de voz completamente serio, creyendo que Ichigo ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Y cual lugar es ese?-Preguntó muy curioso Ichigo, ¿donde podía ser?.

-Te lo diría pero no tiene caso si no te das cuenta tu mismo-Dijo Hirako, era dolorosamente evidente que ese "lugar" era él.

-Como sea-Dijo Ichigo algo frustrado por no poder entender lo que queria decir Hirako.

-Lamento mucho el haberte dado todo este trabajo sin siquiera darte una explicación o advertencia-Se disculpo de nuevo Hirako.

-No te preocupes, ¿por eso me contaste lo de su pasado?-Preguntó Ichigo ya que se le hacia demasiada coincidencia que 3 semana después de que Shinji lo llamara tuviera que pelear contra Hiyori y Lisa.

-Mas o menos, no tenia pensado que pelearías contra ellas, sin embargo lo mejor era que supieras la situación en la que ambas se encontraban-Dijo Shinji explicando sus motivos.

-De acuerdo pero, ¿porque se revelaron sus hollow?, tenia entendido que ya los tenían bajo control-Preguntó Ichigo con algo de miedo de que su propio hollow se revelara.

-Debido a la oscuridad de ellas-"Explico" Hirako.

-¿Su oscuridad?-Preguntó extrañada el peli naranja.

-Si, ya que ambas perdieron su lugar al cual regresar y nosotros nos fuimos de la base, sus temores comenzaron a crecer y también su oscuridad, aunque solo Kensei, Rose y yo regresamos al Sereitei, el resto también comenzó a avanzar-Explico Shinji.

-Ya veo, por eso me contaste cuales eras sus miedo, para que yo encontrara la manera de combatirlos-Dijo Ichigo terminando con la explicación de Hirako.

-Si, aunque no espere que lo hicieras en esa situación-Dijo Shinji quien de no ser porque había pasado no habria creido que alguien podía traer de vuelta a un Vizard de la pelea contra su hollow simplemente con palabras.

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Ichigo en tono relajado, quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, yo ya te enseñe todo lo que podía enseñarte y Unahana ya te enseño Kidou de curación, lo que sea que quieras hacer que necesita Kidou deberias de ser capaz de hacerlo, por cierto. ¿para que querias aprender Kidou de curación?-Preguntó Shinji ya que Ichigo nunca dijo la razón por la que repentinamente necesitaba aprender Kidou.

-Tan solo estoy pagando mis deudas-Contestó Ichigo, quien se estaba comenzando a preguntar como podría pagar su deuda.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, estas listo, si quieres aprender lo más avanzado sobre Kidou tendrías que ir directamente con Tessai o Hachi, tambien podrías ir con el capitan o teniente actuales del escuadron de Kidou pero no tengo idea de quienes sean-

-No, no me interesa ser un maestro de Kidou, he aprendido más de lo que necesitaba. Gracias por todo-Dijo Ichigo sin encontrar respuesta al como pagarle a Shinji todo lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes, es algo pequeño en comparación a devolvernos la vida que Aizen nos había quitado-Contesto Shinji algo nostalgico.

Ichigo realmente no se esperaba eso, ¿como le preguntaba la manera de reconmpensarlo sin que le dijera que no era necesario?.

No existia la manera de hacer eso, lo mejor seria seguir su plan de momento, aun tenía algunas deudas pendientes que si sabía como pagar.

Ichigo salio de la oficina de Shinji y saco su celular.

Ya iba siendo hora de pagar la deuda por la que se había mudado a la sociedad de almas.

-¿Hola?-Contestó la voz de Orihime al otro lado del telefono.

¿Cómo era posible conseguir una señal de la sociedad de almas al mundo humano?, quizas nunca lo sabrían.

-Inoue, recuerdas que hace unos dias te llame para decirte que necesitaria de tu ayuda-Dijo Ichigo directamente, no tenía tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Si-Respondió enseguida Orihime.

-Pues el momento finalmente ha llegado, voy a ir por ti, iremos a visitar a Kukaku-Dijo Ichigo directamente terminando la llamada antes de dirigirse al mundo humano.

-¿Kukaku-san?-Preguntó extrañada Inoue, hacía mucho tiempo que no veia a Kuukaku.

=Más tarde, en la residencia Shiba=

Orihime estaba usando a Soten Kesshun para restaura el brazo de Kukaku.

Cuando finalmente termino pudo observar como el brazo, efectivamente, estaba ligeramente oscuro y cubierto por algunas manchas negras.

Inmediatamente Ichigo comenzó a aplicar Kidou de curación usando reiatsu a su brazo con la intención de curarlo.

-Es inútil Ichigo-Dijo al ver lo que trataba de hacer-No puedes combatir reiatsu de hollow con un reiatsu normal.

Entonces Ichigo se detuvo y se puso a pensar seriamente, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se expandiera, y cortar nuevamente ese brazo no era una opción.

Quizás si hiciera lo mismo que hacia Hiyori durante su competencia con Lisa pudiera hacer algo, pero el temor de que su hollow interno se revelara lo detenía. No tenia mucho tiempo así que tuvo que arriesgarse y después de esto tendría que arreglarlo todo con su hollow de una vez por todas.

-Eso se puede arreglar-Dijo Ichigo y entonces llevo su mano derecha a su rostro y apareció una máscara aparentemente hecha de hueso, con 2 líneas rojas verticales a la altura de los ojos.

Nuevamente uso Kidou de curación sobre el brazo de Kukaku pero esta vez el resultado fue diferente.

El reiatsu oscuro de Ichigo literalmente se estaba "comiendo" poco a poco el reiatsu hollow en el brazo de Kukaku, causando que una por una las manchas desaparecieran y su brazo regresara a su tono natural.

Kukaku no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

El chico realmente había conseguido que su brazo regresara.

En ese momento toco con algo de miedo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, después abrazo su brazo derecho usando todo su cuerpo mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de su rostro.

Su brazo realmente había regresado.

Ichigo y Orihime decidieron dejarla sola y regresaron al mundo humano tras ver su reacción, parecía que Ichigo finalmente había pagado esa deuda, con un sentimiento extra creciendo en el interior de Kukaku e Ichigo como resultado.

Una deuda ya había sido pagada.

Pero aun faltaban muchas deudas por pagar, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Pero antes de continuar con las demas tenía que hacer algo importante.

Relacionado con cierta "acosadora" que tenía desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Pero en ese preciso momento no se encontraba cerca, solo lo acosaba durante el dia, y ya había oscurecido.

=Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Mayuri=

En laboratorio estaba a oscuras, solo una pequeña luz proveniente de una computadora y un pequeño foco que iluminaba un cilindro podían ser vistos.

-Es extraño, se supone que es el reiatsu de Oko Yuchina, pero tomo la forma de esa chica-Dijo Mayuri frente al objeto de su futuros experimentos.

Mayuri estaba observando el cilindro en el cual flotaba en cuerpo clonado/reconstruido de Nozomo.

-¿Sera que el poder de esa chica es mayor y por eso tomo su forma?-Mayuri no dejaba de asimbrarse al ver como sus anteriores teorias estaban siendo destruidas y nuevas teorias sugrian en su cabeza.

¿Y si el poder de Nozomi al final supero el de Yuchina?, no, eso era imposible.

-¿O sera un asunto de voluntad?-Surgió una nueva teoria que estaba dispuesto a comprobar.

Eso tenía más logica, si la el deseo por Nozomi de volver y su voluntad eran mayores, entonces tendría sentido que al tomar el reiatsu de Oko Yuchina, el cual era la mezcla del reiatsu de Nozomi y Kageroza, el cuerpo tomara la forma de Nozomi.

-¿Porque querría ella regresar a este lugar?-Era la mayor duda que tenía, si su teoria era verdadera entonces la chica tendría que tener un deseo inmenso de regresar para poder opacar la voluntad de Oko Yuchina y Kageroza.

Mayuri tenia muchas preguntas, y el momento para contestarlas se estaba acercando.

Tan solo unos días más y el cuerpo de Nozomi finalmente terminaría de generarse y finalmente podría comenzar a experimentar con ella.

Habían pasado casi 2 años, pero su trabajo finalmente daría frutos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su laboratorio de abrio.

Si no era algo sumamente importante tendría que castigas al responsable.

-Mayuri-sama-Dijo Nemu entrando en su laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?-Preguntó molesto pues ya casi terminaba de diseñar los experimentos que llevaría a cabo tan pronto como se terminara de generar el cuerpo de Nozomi.

-Es sobre la grieta de el valle de los alaridos que se abrió en Karakura-Dijo Nemu causando algo de interes en Mayuri.

-¿Qué pasa con la grieta?-Preguntó curioso, si era algo importante entonces tendría una buena cantidad de experientos por hacer.

-Repentinamente creció y se mantuvo así unos minutos antes de que se cerrara completamente-Dijo Nemu matando las esperanzas de Mayuri.

Si la grieta se había cerrado completamente entonces le sería imposible llevar a cabo experimentos allí.

-Investiguen que paso a fondo y no me molesten a menos que algo realmente ocurra-Contesto algo molesto, pero se calmo un poco al recordar los experimentos que comenzaría en unos cuantos días.

-Si-Diciendo esto se retiro a seguir con lo que le había sido ordenado antes.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo de la ciudad de Karakura cierta chica de cabello castaño se encontraba en caída libre, muy emocionada por estar de regreso en el mundo donde se encontraba "él".

***No me moleste en ponerle un nombre o personaildad establecida ya que no van a volver a aparecer.**

**Muy bien, he decidido que la vida de Ichigo en la sociedad de almas va a durar... este capitulo y quizas un poco del siguiente.**

**Pero no se preocupen, regresaran. Siempre regresan.**

**Por cierto, este capitulo también es algo así como una "despedida" ya que no actualizare tan seguido debido a que quiero publicar otro fic, el cual posiblemente voy a pausar para continuar este hasta que vuelva a pausar este para continuar el otro hasta que lo vuelva a pausar para...**

**Ya me entienden, no es tan fácil escribir como uno pensaría.**

**Yo se que pensaba que era mucho más fácil.**

**Es por eso que este capitulo es tan largo, para mis estándares, para que cuando regrese las cosas ya comienzen a pasar, de verdad y no simplemente parezca que van a comenzar.  
**

**Para que ya lleguen más personajes y empiecen a relacionarse con Ichigo de manera más continua que simplemente "pasar la tarde", lo cual como vieron no era exactamente una cita.**

**Bueno, por el momento me despido, no dejen de leer "la nueva vida de Ichigo".**

**Review?**


End file.
